Life's Puzzles
by Minute2minute
Summary: A series of one shots with Eric, O/C (Jo) and children. A softer side to Eric. (Formerly: A Life Worth Living)
1. Smile

**Note: This is a repost of A Life Worth Living. I apologize for the inconvenience to those who were following.**

 **I will continue to write new stories but they will be out of chronological order...hence the new title.**

 **Timeline based on age: Jo is 25, Eric is 28.**

Things had died down since the beginning of stage two and I welcomed the lull. The brutality in stage one ushered in a daily appearance of initiates bruised and bleeding to the infirmary. It was hard to watch but we all went through the same merciless initiation. He called it "tough love." Despite my distaste for these tactics, I knew better than to defy him. I could only offer the initiates a few words of encouragement and happy healing before they were off to battle their next opponent. He broke them and I bandaged them. It was just the way things were.

With the extra time today, my 2nd year medic trainee and I were finally able to inventory the new shipment of supplies that arrived a few nights prior. We were deep in concentration when I was taken completely by surprise from a feather light stroking of a finger down my neck. Startled, I nearly dumped a box of antibiotic cream on the floor. Exhaling loudly, "What the hell? What are you doing here?!" My trainee stared at me in shock for my insubordinate exclamation but quickly turned back to the job at hand to avoid the wrath of the Dauntless leader.

I turned to see him smirking at me with glint of delight in his eyes. "What? I can't see my wife?"

He had a point but this was highly unusual for him. He never paid a visit to the infirmary unless there was an emergency. So for him to be here in a playful mood was unnerving me. "Something up?" I asked in an even voice.

"We have to go to school to speak with the head educator."

I furrowed my eyes in confusion. "Why, what for?" I could feel my stomach start to turn in dread. Nothing good ever came from meeting the head educator from what I could remember.

"He got into a fight." Eric's voice was deadly calm compared to my shrill and panicked rant. "What?! What happened? He's only 6 years old. Is he okay? Is he hurt?"

"He's fine. The school disciplinarian wanted to see a copy of the surveillance video for confirmation. He did nothing wrong. He was actually standing up for someone." Eric smiled in amusement. "Who?"

"A little Abnegation girl." My eyes widened in surprise but I couldn't help returning the smile. I remembered the day Eric stood up to a group of Candor boys who had taken joy in harassing me. It was unheard of for an Erudite to protect an Abnegation but it happened.

"Like father like son," I murmured.

He smiled and kissed me softly on the lips. "Meet me at the tracks in 5 minutes. I'll go grab the video."

Eric was rarely ever affectionate in public. I could count the number of times we showed any amount of PDA and usually it stemmed from his jealous rage. We mainly kept behind closed doors. It wasn't very Dauntless; much more Abnegation but it helped maintain his no nonsense hardass reputation. But this moment was different. He was glowing with pride for his son and he didn't care. As the door of the infirmary closed behind him, I could feel the curiosity from my trainee wafting off her in waves. I decided to freely let her speak. "Stop hiding behind your hair. Out with it."

She looked at me incredulously. I wasn't sure if she knew what to say or if she couldn't decide what to say first. She opened and closed her mouth several times before commenting in awe, "I've never seen him smile before."

I chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Better keep that to yourself."


	2. Labor Pains

**Note: Art imitating life...sort of. Enjoy! (Repost)**

 **Timeline based on age: Jo is 19, Eric is 22.**

 _Jo_

I'm getting dizzy watching Eric's pacing around the birthing room in the infirmary. It's driving me crazy. "Would you stop doing that?"

He stops in his tracks, "What?"

"Your pacing. It's not making him come out any faster. You're annoying me."

My contractions are becoming more frequent and intense. The doctor says I'm almost fully dilated and I can start pushing soon. It's too late for any pain medication.

I had no idea I was experiencing labor pains earlier in the day. I thought I just had an upset stomach from the large slice of chocolate cake I ate. But when I walked down the hall to our apartment, I nearly collapsed from the searing pain that throbbed and tensed my entire abdomen.

Eric is now sitting in a chair next to me holding my hand. However, when a contraction comes on he quickly drops my hand and pushes a towel into my fingers. This pisses me off even more. Asshole. I'm wringing the towel but I really want to wring his neck. He gets punched in the face or round housed in the flank and he doesn't even flinch or let out a grunt but me gripping his hand during a contraction, he cries out like a little girl.

I've had it. I turn and menacingly glare at him. "Get out!"

He scowls at me. Without even hesitating, he stomps out, slamming the door behind him.

The moment he's gone, I feel the emptiness. I'm regretting his absence already but I tell myself to not care. He probably won't be back until the baby is born. Or maybe he won't come back at all realizing he doesn't want to deal with any of this crap. The thought has crossed my mind before. It's fine. I've gone through worse without him. Edging off another contraction I rub my hand over my belly, "It's just you and me baby."

 _Eric_

"Get out!"...

I don't trust myself to say anything without regretting it later and steel out the door. If I'm annoying her, she's driving me mad. What the hell is going on in her head? She's up and then down. I'm getting whiplash from her moods.

I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. I need to hit something...anything. I charge into one of the training rooms making a beeline for the punching bag. I'm pounding away but each hit does nothing for me. I'm as frustrated when I first arrived.

A voice behind me calls out, "Hey! Hit me...if you can." I turn on the person without caring who it is and begin my attack.

Riley is one of my best patrol commanders. He's one of the few people who can actually knock me on my ass. He's also the only person besides Jo who I trust with my life. He's goading me to attack after he slams me down on my back. As I jump back to my feet, Riley knowingly guesses, "She kicked you out of the room didn't she?"

It pisses me off that he can read me so easily. I'm raging now and start an onslaught of punches and kicks. He takes a few hits but continues to speak while blocking my assault. "Speaking from experience, you need to go back. Don't question it. Just go back. She's gone through a lot of shit the last 9 months. She's probably already doubting your devotion to her and the baby so you better go now."

I stop in mid swing. "What the fuck? Everything I do -she just yells at me." I cover my eyes with my fists and growl in frustration. Riley lets his guard down and laughs. Laughs!

"Just go back. It's pain, hormones, and fear talking. Read between the lines man. She needs you there. Besides you're the one who knocked her up!"

"She wanted me to," I retort even though I know that was really weak especially when I wanted the baby too.

"No offense man, whether or not she wanted you to, she's scared and in pain. It's only fair you get a taste of it too. It'll blow over. Completely forgotten the moment the baby is in her arms. Trust me. How do you think I can actually stand here and tell you this?"

He's far too amused with my situation.

I sigh, defeated. Riley's right. I nod in acceptance. He grabs my shoulders and pushes me toward the doors of the training room. I sprint back to the infirmary. But when I arrive outside her room, I'm a puddle of nerves. I take a deep breath and tell myself, "don't be a wuss" and walk in.

Her eyes pierce through me and anger flashes across her face. "I thought I told you to get out." I can hear the threat behind her words but I don't care. I walk over and take her hand, turning it to kiss her palm and wrist.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You're such an ass."

"I know." I can't argue with that statement. It's completely true.

"I hate you." I see her start to grit her teeth and squeeze the life out of my hand. Another contraction. My hand hurts but it doesn't register. In that moment looking at her I see just how amazing she is. The pain she inflicts on me is nothing compared to the agony afflicting her entire body. She doesn't even cry out. She endures it. She never concedes. For as long as I've known her she's always fought through and endured it. She's brave. I love her. And she needs to know.

No you don't. "I love you."

As the contraction diminishes I can see a faint smile tugging at her lips. And I know I'm forgiven.


	3. Bullies

**Note: (repost) Back story to Eric and Jo. Timeline based on age: Eric (19) and Jo (16).**

Tonight, all of Dauntless is celebrating the end of initiation. We've all earned a night to drown out the fears that rattled our minds the moment we jumped onto that god forsaken train - the fear of failing initiation, the fear of becoming Factionless, and the fear of fear itself.

I've never experienced a celebration of any kind. Parties were frowned upon in Abnegation and considered excessive. I'm bouncing with excitement and soaking in the electrifying energy rippling through the cavern. Most of the new members have already migrated to the middle of the Pit grooving to the music. Lex, knowing my hesitation stays with me to watch our friends. She's a transfer from Amity. Her infectious smiles and persistent optimism kept me afloat in our darkest moments during initiation. She was a life preserver for me. She gestures towards the bar and I nod in understanding. The boisterous voices and laughter is exhilarating and I'm caught in the joy around me.

I'm so engrossed by the sights and sounds that I don't see him until I feel him lean against my shoulder, whispering sinisterly into my ear, "Fancy seeing you here."

When I turn my full gaze on him, I try to keep my breaths even and my face clear of fear. I turn my head back to the crowd feigning boredom. He hooks his arm around my shoulders forcing me into his personal space. "Why don't you come dance with me?"

I push against his side and reply as calmly and menacingly as I can, "Let me go. I'm not doing anything with you." His intrusion is not the first since my arrival at Dauntless, but it is the first where I am caught alone. No longer forbidden and under the watchful eye of our instructors - a full fledged member and fair game.

"Are you sure? I'll make it worth your while." He leans in appallingly close to my ear; and I can feel him inhaling me in. He thinks he's hooked me in. I take him by surprise when I stomp hard on his foot with my heel. He groans (and chuckles), breaking his grip on my neck and I take that momentary release to run toward the mass of bodies dancing. I remind myself to stay surrounded by friends. It's safer in numbers, and with so many people around he's less likely to retaliate.

Lex finds me minutes later and is elated I have shed my "Stiff" tendencies. She hands me a concoction that smells sickeningly sweet. "Ever have alcohol before?"

"No," shaking my head.

"Don't think. Drink it fast."

I turn the glass and down it in two gulps. It's sweet. Oh my gosh it burns!

"That'll help loosen you up," says the chilling voice behind me. Lex is staring daggers at him and ready to pounce.

If I'm brave, the energy of the crowd and the alcohol make me bolder.

"Don't you know when to give up?"

I wrench my arm back when he tries to grab my hand. He's hurling words at me but it's drowned out by the music. Lex pulls me out of the crowd but I can feel him following close behind. In a last minute move, Lex and I run for one of the double doors pushing people out of the way. Some are so intoxicated that they stumble into each other blocking us from view, temporarily thwarting our assailant's pursuit. We're running down the hall riddled with Dauntless members coming and going from the party. When we've crissed crossed around the tunnels confident that we lost him, we finally slow down. I don't want to be a killjoy for Lex so I stop.

"You should go back. I'm just gonna go back to the apartment. I've had enough tonight. I really don't want to run into Cam again."

"Are you sure? I can go with you."

"No no, go back. Have fun. Don't worry about me."

"Alright party pooper, I'll see you in a couple hours."

I scoff, "Right...I highly doubt that..." She laughs, gives me a quick hug, "tomorrow then," and skips back down to the Pit.

I slowly amble along the tunnel tracing a finger along the wall thinking of days past. Who knew I'd be dealing with Cameron - "Cam" all over again.

 _ **Flashback...3 years ago**_

The summer I turned thirteen, I noticed my body had changed, developing new womanly curves. It was extremely awkward and uncomfortable. Thankfully my gray Abnegation clothes were large and baggy enough to hide my discomfort. Unknownst to me when school began, I became a target for several sixteen year old Candor boys.

It began with mindless name calling - "Stiff bitch," "Factionless whore." Completely unoriginal. Words were words and I ignored them. Then came the sexual taunts - "Come suck my Stiffy," "Twinkle twinkle little slut, how would you like a Stiffy up your butt," - and the brushes and pokes in inappropriate places.

I would walk by pretending they didn't exist. When they realized I refused to react, they started taking my lunch and throwing it in the trash. Extremely juvenile. I kept thanking my stars there were only three weeks left before their Choosing ceremony and I would not have to see them ever again.

After the first lunch incident occurred, I had no reason to sit in the cafeteria being enticed by food when I had none, so I headed to the library. I walked to a corner table partially hidden behind the bookshelves. I was about to sit down when I noticed an older Erudite boy reading at the far end of the table. He didn't look up and didn't seem bothered by my presence so I sat down, and turned to complete my class work. The second day repeated itself as did the third and fourth. On the fifth day, the Erudite boy was absent from the table but in his place was a small brown paper bag neatly folded, resting on my chair. I carefully set it on the table surprised to see my name in elegant cursive writing. Afraid of the contents of the bag, I gingerly opened it to find an assortment of dried fruit. I hesitantly took a bite and smiled at the sweetness. I thought about saving it and giving it away to the Factionless on my way home, but my growling stomach gave out and I decided to satisfy my own hunger. I wasn't really sure who would leave me this gift but the only logical conclusion would be the boy from the library. No one else even knew I was here. But that led to other questions. How did he even know my name? Why was he helping me? As much as I appreciated the gesture, I felt guilty for the charity. It prompted me to act.

So the next week, I gave my lunch away to the Factionless in the morning before school. They needed it far more than I did and I knew it would not be wasted. To avoid confrontation with the Candor boys, I walked a different route to the library during my lunch hour. It worked for the first couple of days but when they finally spotted me in the hallway, there was no escape. Finding I had no lunch to dispose of made them indignant and I was shoved angrily into the wall. I remember limping away hoping they wouldn't follow me. Instead of heading to the library I exited the building and stowed away behind the school sitting on a cluster of large rocks. I touched my cheek and was surprised to find blood staining my fingers. I tried to rip a piece of fabric from the hem of my skirt to wipe away the blood but was interrupted when a pair of black dress shoes enter my line of vision. My eyes glanced up to see the Erudite boy from the library; he was tall and looked more like a man than a boy.

"Making friends again?" he jested sarcastically.

I sighed and shook my head, going back to tearing the fabric. He noticed the trouble I was having and bent down to help. He pushed my hands away.

I started to protest, "You don't have to do that." But he had already torn the hem and handed me the fabric. "Thanks," I muttered. I pressed it to my cheek, hoping to stop the bleeding.

He turned to look in his bag and handed me a book, "Here. You need this more than I do."

I stared at the cover and read it out loud, "Self Defense For Dummies" If I didn't know better, I would have guessed he was making fun of me. But the expression on his face told me he serious.

"Read it and practice."

"I doubt one night of reading and practicing will change my fate tomorrow."

"Read it anyway."

Curiosity seized me and I felt obliged to thank him for the fruit and now the book. "What's your name?"

He remained kneeling in front of me and seemed surprised by my inquiry.

"Eric Coulter."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Jo-."

He cuts me off before I could even finish my name. Or even express my gratitude. "I know who you are."

"How do you know?"

He snorted. "For someone who's garnered so much hostile attention this past year you think you'd go unnoticed? They put so much effort into torturing you that you've deflected their attention from everyone else. The 'Noses' thank you."

"Why...? What do they want?

"Really?" He rolled his eyes at me.

I looked at him earnestly, completely baffled by the situation. "Should I know?"

He paused for a minute before realization reached his eyes.

"You really don't know, do you? Have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately? Wait, never mind. I forget Stiffs don't look in the mirror."

That just confused me even more. "What's wrong with the way I look?"

Exasperated that he needed to spell this out for me, he huffed out his explanation. "It all stems down to jealousy. You're pretty, you know? They're jealous of what they can never have. Even if they transferred factions they know in all honesty that you would not give them the time of day. So if they can't have you, they'll tear you down so no one can."

Astonished by his bold statements, it's apparent he's made a study of me. How Erudite of him.

He continues his assessment, "They're taught to be honest with themselves including their emotions. If they're jealous, they're taught to embrace the emotion even if it means hurting someone in the process. It's not right but it's what they're taught to do. Most older Candor learn to channel it toward a more socially acceptable medium. They're obviously still working through it."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard. So essentially I'm being punished for being myself?"

"Yes..."

"How am I supposed to overcome something I don't even have the power to change?"

"You can be like them and blame it on your character and act according to your assumed faction or... you can forget being selfless for just a minute and be selfish-fight back."

Eric was right. I had a choice. But this kind of talk was radical. Dangerous. Dauntless.

"Why are you helping me?"

He responded with precise calculation, "You're fascinating to observe. You don't act like the other Stiffs."

So I've became a living sociology project for him. Absolutely Wonderful.

I stared out over the grassy meadow behind the school and prayed for courage.

When I arrived home, my mother immediately spotted the injury to my cheek and ushered me to sit by the vanity in the bathroom. It was a rare occasion but she allowed me to look in the mirror so I could see the damage. It wasn't as bad as it felt - just a small scrape with dried blood. She gently washed my face with warm water. I took this moment to study my appearance. 'Was Eric right? Was I pretty? I seemed plain enough.' It was insane. But I had no other explanation for their foul behavior. My mother slid the wood panel back over the mirror and finally asked, "What happened?"

I considered telling the truth but I didn't want her to worry. I lied.

"I accidentally tripped on the steps leaving school. It was my fault."

She studied me for a minute before replying, "Be more careful next time." Without missing a beat she returned to the kitchen to finish cooking dinner. Before I joined her, I stopped in my room to stash the book I hid in the inner pocket of my skirt.

Dinner was a cordial and light affair. My father talked about my sister's growing role organizing the volunteers to help around the city. Thankfully he did not take notice of my injury in the shadows of the candlelight. I always had a harder time lying to my father. He always saw through me. When we finished dinner, my parents retreated to their room and I was left to finish cleaning up. It's in these moments I missed my older sister; to hear her words of encouragement and advice. She was married and expecting her first child.

When I finally closed the door to my room, I took out the book and started to flip the pages. I read the chapter headings. "Anticipate an attack. Blocking. Turning defense to offense."

I tried to mimic the pictures but found myself scoffing at the absurdity of the situation. I closed the book and prepared for bed, relishing for sleep and a weekend without fear.

Over the weekend when my parents were out, I practiced the blocking maneuvers against my bedpost over and over hoping to record it to muscle memory.

A new week was beginning and I felt my anxiety skyrocket. Outwardly, I was calm - something I've perfected being in Abnegation but inside I felt like I was boat battered by the waves.

The school day passed with little drama and I thought I was going to escape unscathed. However, On the walk home I felt their presence before I actually saw them. They surrounded me from behind. When I made a dash to run, my arms were caught in a vice grip; and I was lifted and dragged into the alley. I felt two of them hold me down by my arms and chest while the third sat between my legs trying to spread them with his hands. This was not in the book. How to defend against being sexually attacked was not a chapter. I thrashed with all my might but it was useless. My screams were muffled by one of their hands covering my mouth. I wanted to die.

"Hurry up! Do it already!" I felt his fingers under my skirt, tugging aside my underclothes. One moment he was there, the next I felt a burst of cool air and saw a flurry of movement next to me, riddled with loud swearing and threats. Before I could fully comprehend what had happened, I felt an arm around my waist helping me stand.

My eyes were unfocused and my ears heard a muffled voice that seemed to be speaking to me, "Hey, can you walk?" I attempted to step but my legs gave out. Then I was floating.

When I opened my eyes I was home in my bed with my mother holding a wash cloth to my forehead. I was confused on how I arrived here. "She's awake."

My father came to the doorway looking wan and fatigued. He apologetically approached me and stroked my face with his fingers. It was the most affectionate gesture he had ever given me.

"How did I get home?"

My mother answered, "A young man, Eric Coulter, carried you to council headquarters. He went in search of your Father. He said you were attacked by three Candor boys. Is that true? How long has this been going on?"

I turned to look away. Shame. Shame for lying...for not being strong enough.

"It's been going on since school started," I whisper. My mother insisted I stay home until after the choosing ceremony. But I would not let them see me broken. "No, I'm going to school." My mother protested but my father finally ceased our argument. He encouraged me to go. I saw the determination on his face -he wanted me to be brave.

 **Present day...**

My daydream is halted when I look back down the hallway I've just come. This place is unfamiliar. One drink and my brain is addled enough that I can't even remember how to get back to my apartment. Granted, we did just move in this morning. I keep walking hoping to recognize one of the turn offs down the hall. Nothing. I notice a set of doors similar to the training room we've been frequenting and it's been left ajar. I decide to take a peek. I doubt anyone would care since nearly the entire faction is down by the Pit.

I walk in quietly closing the door behind me. The lights are dim but I see recessed lights shining over the row of hanging red punching bags. I scan the room but see no one. I walk over to one of the large spherical bags and push it the with all my might. It looks like one of those swings the Amity children play with hanging from the trees...I've always wanted to try it. I look around again making sure I'm alone when I run and jump onto the punching bag on my knees. It's even better than what I've imagined and I giggle at the silliness.

A clearing of a throat from behind, startles me and I jump down from the bag, stopping it's pendulum. "What are you doing Initiate?"

I steel myself, recognizing the voice, keeping my eyes forward, "You can't call me that anymore."

He strides past to stand in front of me. I gaze in the direction he's come from and realize he's been working out with the weights in the darkened corner. He's shirtless. His skin is glistening from sweat and standing two feet away from me. He feels too close. My discomfort makes me involuntarily turn my head away...damn abnegation upbringing. He crosses his tattooed arms across his chest and studies me impassively.

"Could have fooled me. Shouldn't you be in the Pit?"

"I was." My eyes dart to the ground and mumble, "lost interest."

"Dauntless life boring you already?" I could hear the disdain in his voice but I ignore it. I'm curious as to why he's here. He seems like the type to get piss assed drunk.

"Why ar-" I'm cut off by the sound of the doors opening. Hearing Cam's voice follow makes me nauseous.

"There you are..." Cam's words slightly falter at the sight of Eric and is quickly replaced by a sickly smile.

"This is familiar isn't it?" My eyes dart between them but their focus both seem to be directed at me.

Memories flash in my mind remembering the helpless Abnegation girl.

"Still need protecting Stiff?" taunts Cam.

I glare at him, feeling the heat of anger rise up in my body.

My attention is brought back to Eric's disgusted retort, "Just fuck him already. Tired of watching his crazy infatuation with you." I feel like I've been slapped across the face and I'm stunned into stillness. He grabs his shirt and briskly walks out the door without a second glance. I'm left alone with Cam who eagerly approaches me. "So much for your protector, eh?" he mocks.

"Alone at last." His eyes wander down my body, drinking in my appearance. "So this is what was hidden under those ugly gray rags? I knew there was so much more to you." Lex had dressed me in a sleeveless black satin one shoulder blouse, black shorts and short heeled ankle boots. I approved the outfit because it wasn't provocative or extremely revealing but in this moment he made me feel overly exposed.

He circles me without touching me. I can run again but if I do, this twisted ...'I don't even know what to call it'...will continue. And I just want it to end.

I tell myself to breathe evenly. I can handle him. I'm no longer Abnegation. I'm Dauntless.

Cam roughly holds the nape of my neck and forces me into a kiss. This is it. I'm shouting 'No' repeatedly while pushing hard against his chest. I manage to slap his cheek once! Rage paints his face. It's game on. He grabs my arms and backs me up toward the wall, slamming me into it. He presses his body against me securing my legs from kicking and holds my arms out beside my head. I feel him kiss and bite my neck and collar bone. "This can be enjoyable you know if you relax."

To think I would ever have sex with him voluntarily. Ugh! But I know I must play my part. He feels me slowly release tension in my arms and body. "Good girl." So condescending.

He brings my arms fully over my head and transfers his grip to my wrists with one hand, not trusting me one bit. He thrusts his other hand under my shirt pawing me and resumes kissing my neck. I'm completely disgusted by his hand roaming over my chest, kneading my breast. "You're so soft." He brings his hand down and starts to edge his fingers along the button of my shorts. I know I need to make my move soon. I arch into his touch pretending to enjoy his attention. He's so caught up in the moment that he allows me to touch him with my right hand. I snake my hand down his chest and abdomen, caressing him with my finger tips causing his muscles to ripple.

Traveling further down to his thigh with feather light brushes, causes him to inhale sharply. It gives me the opportunity to rake my hand to my upper thigh, sighing in ecstasy when I feel the metal hidden there. My breathy response encourages him to kiss me with more fervor. Unsheathing the knife strapped to my leg, I stab his thigh and slightly twist as I pull out. He shrieks, completely letting me go, and collapses on the ground, gripping his leg in pain. "Bitch! His screams and curses fill the room as I run out as fast as I can.

 _ **Flashback...**_

The next four days after the attack were eerily quiet. No name calling. No taunts. No sexual harassment. I saw Cameron and his two friends sporting cuts and bruises on their face but Eric was no where to be seen. Choosing day was upon us. For all of us not involved in the process, classes concluded at noon in preparation for the ceremony in the afternoon. We were free to go home. I still had Eric's book and hoped to return it before he went to the ceremony. I checked the library for him one last time but I knew he wouldn't be there. I passed by the rocks where we talked but I saw us only in my memory.

I sat down on he rocks for a short moment flipping the pages of his book when a piece of cloth caught my eye, wedged between two rocks. It was gray like my dress. As I picked up the cloth it unraveled and out fell a small silver knife in a black sheath. I removed the knife from its sheath and turned it to get a better look. There engraved on the bottom of the blade were the words, "Be Brave." I smiled, understanding washing over me. I could feel his presence nearby. I looked up scanning the vicinity and caught his eyes from across the meadow. He was hidden in the shadow of the trees. He didn't approach. It was a silent exchange telling me to remember that I had a choice. And that he was going to choose differently too. He was telling me goodbye.

 **Present day...**

I still had no idea where I was running to, but had I kept going down this hall earlier I would have found the initiate training room. I know my way back from there and pray that no one would find out what happened. The night's events keep running through my brain in an endless loop but eventually I fall asleep, succumbing to the stress and fatigue.

When I awake, it's already late morning. Lex is surprisingly already gone (or maybe she never came back.) I head to the canteen to see if there is anything I can grab to eat. There is still a decent amount of Dauntless members eating a late breakfast. I guess with the raging party most people had a late night. Lex waves me over to where she's sitting with several of the Dauntless born members. I grab a muffin and start peeling off a piece, chatting with Lex about her night when I catch another conversation at the table.

"How stupid can you be to get in a knife fight with Eric?"

My head snaps in their direction, anxiety washing over me.

"What?"

Lex clarifies, "That dickhead Cam, that was hitting on you last night, got into a knife fight with Eric. He got stabbed in the leg."

I feign confusion. "People saw them fighting?"

Katie, one of the Dauntless born shakes her head. "No, my sister was in the infirmary last night and took care of his wound. When she scanned his leg, the muscle was completely mangled. She's seen these before when Eric was involved. It missed his artery by millimeters. He was really shithead lucky."

"Oh so she was guessing..."

Someone else down the table pipes up. "No, she's sure. There's only one person in this compound who carries a knife that can do that kind of damage and that's Eric. He apparently forged it when he was in Erudite and brought it with him. He had it approved when he became a Dauntless leader. Privilege I guess."

I'm surprisingly relieved by his explanation. But now I'm carrying something "illegal."

I catch movement in the balcony overlooking the canteen and see Eric leaning over the rail talking to Max. Our eyes catch and I'm trying to convey all my gratitude with whatever powers I can in those few seconds. He seems to comprehend and minutely nods his head at me before turning back to his conversationm. I turn back to my friends, trying to discard last nights events out of my mind knowing that my secret is safe with Eric.


	4. Bullies EPOV

**Note: (Repost) I couldn't help myself. Someone asked me what Eric was doing? I said, "I don't know. Lemme go ask him." This is what he told me...**

 **Bullies from Eric's POV.**

I knew the first time I saw Josephine my well thought out plans for the future would collapse on itself. I had originally decided to remain in Erudite however, her mere existence caused me to waver and I was now debating whether to stay in Erudite or transfer. I had even considered where she might choose in three years time but I feared she would stay where she was born.

She was thirteen, still a girl, but she was beautiful and different than all the other Abnegation I had ever observed. I studied her, trying to figure her out - imagining her in a new faction, but I drew a blank because she seemed to fit in all of them. The closer I watched the more protective I became of her, especially when several Candor boys from my year began targeting her. If I guessed right, they felt the same attraction as I did for her, but knew she was untouchable. Abnegation rarely ever transferred out of their faction. And for that, I knew my desire was hopeless. I could never...would never transfer to Abnegation-ruled first by my ambition and thirst for knowledge. Most of the factions except Amity felt animosity towards Abnegation. We were taught early on as children in Erudite that they were misinformed, weak, and selfish in their selflessness. She was not any of those things.

I knew if I were to stay in Erudite I would be developing weapons technology. It was not only a hobby but a passion. I had already worked alongside one of the lead engineers who allowed me to forge my own set of throwing knives - sleek but deadly, creating maximum damage in a small cut. However, holding the knife in my hand gave me a new sense of power. I wanted learn to wield the weapons I made; not just be the mastermind behind its development. Along with my need to protect her and fight for her, Dauntless became the forerunner. I knew if I stayed, I would always wonder "what if," never reaching my full potential.

Josephine was fascinating to observe. She adapted different strategies to avoid confrontation and even tried to anticipate possible causes for affliction. Unfortunately for her, it backfired and her tormentors escalated their taunting - shoving and throwing her into the wall. There was a flash of fire in her eyes but it disappeared as quickly as it came. I was hoping she would fight back but I knew the backlash would be even worse for her.

I'm not sure why I followed her outside behind the school that day but I craved to speak to her just once. She was completely oblivious to her intelligence and beauty, and the affect she had on others - me. I had to lay it out for her. I encouraged her to fight back, to be more than what was expected in accordance to her faction. I knew these words were as much a reminder for myself as for her.

The most frightening moment in my sixteen years came in the form of her being sexually assaulted by those worthless Candor miscreants. Had I not decided to follow her...stalk her... they would have succeeded. I didn't care if it killed my reputation for helping a Stiff; she did not deserve this. I did not know where the strength came from but I managed to take down all three with ease. I remember helping her up to stand but she blacked out in my arms. I carried her to the Abnegation council building because I had no idea where she lived. Thankfully no one there accused me of foul play and her parents were grateful for my aide. Unfortunately, the head educator thought otherwise. I was suspended and given community service, working in Candor's headquarters to teach me to respect others with words of truth instead of using violence. It was ridiculous since I know the three douchebags were allowed to walk without fair punishment.

I knew she would be safe the rest of the week even though I was not there. The educators kept a close eye not wanting another incident so close to the Choosing Ceremony. I had also roughed them up enough that they avoided further confrontation with anyone else. On Choosing day, I was granted amnesty from community service. I dashed to the school hoping to catch a glimpse of her before she went home. I wrapped one of my knives in a gray cloth, similar to her dress and stashed it between the two large stones hoping she would come across it on one of her visits to the rock cluster. I wanted to see her face when she unwrapped the gift but I knew that was asking for too much. I sat across in the shadow of the trees wishing for this one small mercy.

I didn't have to wait long. It seemed she was looking for me as well. I was handsomely rewarded with her smile. Our distant gaze towards each other was pregnant with meaning. I knew because of her, I was leaving Erudite. And if she followed one day, she'd know where I was. I had engraved on the bottom of the blade, "Be Brave." There was a slim chance but I didn't allow myself to hope. This was goodbye.

 _ **Three years later...**_

I was extremely surprised to find her in the crowd of initiates gathered on the rooftop but even more so when she was among the first three to jump down into the abyss. We both played it cold. I treated her with no more concern than the next initiate, sometimes worse. But she took it all without complaint. The only time there was cause for concern was when Cameron, one of the odious three who transferred to Dauntless in my initiation class, started poaching her. He knew she was physically off limits. And thankfully, Four, my co-instructor was with me on this one. His strong sense of morality kept her safe and kept me from outright killing him.

When the last day of initiation was over, I had asked myself if she was worth showing the rest of the world a side they had never seen. I had already achieved status as one of the leaders of Dauntless. And with that a reputation for being cunning, efficient, cold hearted, and dangerous. There was time. I had time. She still had to find her place in this faction. But for now, we would continue the way we were...apart and indifferent.

Parties and celebrations at Dauntless are a feast for the senses. My first year, I enjoyed them because I could lose myself in the high of everyone's euphoria and drink away my incessant thoughts. But the last two years, since becoming a leader, I would have a drink or two and retreat to the training room to pound out my frustrations or find a warm body pretending Jo did not exist. But since her arrival, I've found no need to be with another girl. I hoped with time she would be mine.

 ** _Present day_**...

Tonight is the 'end of initiation' celebration and I do not intend to go to the Pit. After overseeing these initiates for ten weeks, I have no desire to watch them be drunken assholes. In between my reps on the weight machine, I am pleasantly surprised to find Jo wander into the training room to play on the punching bags like a swing. She is beautiful to behold. Her laugh and smiles are infectious. I want to reach out and enjoy her but I know it's too soon. When Cam follows after her, apparently wasting no time to try and finish what he started three years ago, I decide to put her to the test. I did not mean to be callous in my remark- "just fuck him already"- but I knew it would ignite the fire within her to strike back even if the anger was directed at me.

I am sprinting to the control room the moment I'm outside the training room doors. I pound in my security code and shove the door open with a little too much force. Four is sitting at the monitors completely unfazed by my loud intrusion. I know he saw me coming.

"Pull up training room three. Turn up the sound."

Four squints his eyes at me but touches the screen sending it to the larger monitor in front of me.

I can see Cam circling and leering at her. I'm strangely nervous yet confident she'll figure a way out of this.

Four's voice cuts the tension rippling off me, "Is that ...is he trolling again? Jo...again? Care to explain?"

My eyes remain trained on the screen. "There's history. Remember his black eye the week of our choosing ceremony?"

"Yeah?"

"I punched him. He was trying to force himself on her."

"Hmmph. No wonder he was gunning for you during initiation."

"Little good that did him." I would haven beaten him to death if our instructors didn't pull me off of him.

"So you just left her there with him?"

"Third in this year's class and first among the transfers...she can handle it." She has to or he'll never stop.

"Something happens to her, it's on you."

I nod. "I'll take that chance."

We watch his advance towards her become more sexual and she gives into him. I'm more than a little annoyed she isn't fighting back but then I catch her hand touch her thigh. My mind explodes with wonder - is she sporting the knife I gave her three years ago? Four and I exchange a quick glance because I know he now sees what I already know from camera five's position. She draws the knife and fiercely stabs him in the thigh. Cam drops into a heap on the ground howling and cursing. She's out the door and we see her running through the compound eventually disappearing behind the doors of her apartment.

Four and I are both a little surprised by the turn of events. And I can see the wheels in his head turning trying to figure out what she is to me.

"Mark that footage. He steps out of line, this goes right to the table." I'm almost out the door when Four states, "You gave her that knife."

I don't answer him because it isn't a question nor the real question he is asking. He knows there's more than meets the eye. I leave the room beaming with satisfaction inside.

The morning after, I hear the rumors circulating around Cam's injury. People think I stabbed him based of the distorted appearance of his wound. It's fine by me. He now knows she'll always be under my protection. He won't go near her. And he will never let people know he was actually stabbed by a little Abnegation girl. I see her walk into the mess hall hesitantly, probably nerves still haunting her from last night. I'm sure her friends will tell her the latest gossip. I'm in conversation with Max when minutes later I catch her looking up in my direction. She knows. I tip my head in acknowledgement. It's in this moment I realize she means more to me than anything or anyone I've ever cared about. I will always protect her even if it means giving my own life.


	5. Train surprise

**Note:(Repost) A little Drabble about Eric and his son. I know this Eric is OOC compared to what we know of him in the book/movie but I'd like to think this is how he would act with the people who matter most in his life. I really had fun writing this one. Hope you enjoy it.**

"5:28 AM. Two minutes early" I murmur to myself. My internal clock usually wakes me up at exactly 5:30 AM and I head straight to the training room to begin my morning but today, I'm doing something different...something special.

Thinking about what I have planned, I hear small footsteps tiptoeing down the hall and then a little head peeks into the room. Jo is fast asleep next to me. She was called to the infirmary late last night to assist with an emergency and returned only a few hours ago. She stirs when I remove my arm that's resting on her waist. Eyes still closed, she whispers, "Have fun."

"We will," speaking into her skin as I press a kiss to her forehead. I slip out of bed, grab my clothes and close the door behind me to join my little man who is bubbling with anticipation right outside our doorway.

"Dad I'm ready," he says eagerly. I told him last night after dinner that I had a surprise for him in the morning. Of course this was followed by a hundred questions and him running around the apartment refusing to go to sleep. I ended up getting the stink eye for providing too much information to a five year old who still doesn't quite understand time.

I'm getting ready as fast as I can. He's already waiting by the door with his jacket and shoes when I come out of the bathroom. He even has my boots ready.

"5:40 AM," I confirm looking at my watch. It's still dark outside when we finally leave the apartment. He follows me to the main doors of the compound. I see him furrow his eyes. "What's the surprise?"

"You'll see."

We walk briskly towards the deserted street. The train is just rounding the corner, slowing down due to the curve. He lets out a yelp when I hoist him up and brace his body against my hip. He wraps his arms around my neck tightly while I look back to the train, waiting for the right moment to start my run. My boy's eyes are alight with excitement. When the train is fifteen feet behind us, I start to run trying to keep pace with the accelerating engine. I jump and grab the handrail next to the doors, bringing my feet to stand on the ledge.

"Jase hit it!" I shout over the screeching wheels grating over the metal tracks.

The door opens and I swing him in before pulling myself through. Leaning against a row of dilapidated seats, he is sporting a huge smile on his face. This isn't his first train ride but the novelty hasn't yet worn off.

I need to start with a reminder. "Don't tell mommy. This is our secret."

He's nodding his head eagerly awaiting what's next. "We're heading to the end of the line right before the fence. I'm going to teach you to jump on and off the train."

His eyes widen to my words and before I can say anything else he cries out, "Awesome!" I have a feeling I'm going to have to remind him again not to tell Jo.

I had breeched the topic a couple weeks back with Jo and she was adamantly against the idea. She felt he was still too young. Most Dauntless parents let their kids jump the train when they're around eight or nine. They don't NEED to jump the train until they're ten when they start attending school next to the Hub, so jumping the train at a young age is completely for amusement. It seemed like a good idea - being tall for his age and already climbing and jumping off the cavern walls of the Pit (all without a harness no less.) It's not like I'm going to have him jump the train to the rooftop of the compound. Now that would be insane for a child- it's used mainly as an scare tactic during our initiation ritual.

6:05 AM The sky is starting to lighten and we're a couple minutes from the large grassy patch right before the fence. I had timed this lesson knowing that we would see four trains converge in this small area all within a 30 minute time span. Jason is hanging on my every word - teaching him the proper technique to jump, land, and roll. He's seen me and Jo do this at least a dozen times but there's only so much you can learn from observing. When the moment comes, I can see he's excited and nervous all mixed in one. He stands across the open doors in ready position.

Reassuring him, I announce, "We're here! On a count of three...1...2...3! Jump!"

He runs and leaps out the train, landing on his feet and then tucking and rolling over his shoulder until he finally stops on his side. I follow right behind him landing on my feet and jogging off the momentum down the small hill. It was pretty good for his first try.

He gets up wiping off some loose grass on his pants. "Again! I want to go again!" He exclaims in between catching his breath.

He definitely has Dauntless written all over him.

While waiting for the next train, I have him practice running, pretending he's along side the train and then jumping to grab the rail...my arm.

The clatter of the arriving train alerts us. The small incline slows down the train just enough to give Jase the perfect opportunity to run along side the train. He jumps, grabs the handle, pushes the button and swings his leg into the car, pulling himself in on this belly. He's swift - a natural. We have to jump out almost immediately after we jump in to stay within the grassy meadow. Easy.

6:32 AM. After practicing this a couple more times, we're heading back to the compound on the fourth train. Jumping out of the train by headquarters will be slightly more difficult due to the mostly pebble covered ground by the street but I'm confident he can time it so he lands in the small dirt patch. When we approach I count for him; he jumps and lands on his feet turning into a roll. He definitely lands in the dirt patch all right - his clothes and face are smeared with mud. I try to pat him down as much as I can but it's useless.

6:59 AM. We walk into the compound and I know I can't bring him home like this. I take a detour to my office trying to wipe away the evidence. His face is clean but unfortunately there are still dirt stains on his pants. Thankfully they're not very noticeable against the black color (or so I think). I remind him again that we have to keep the train jumping a secret from mommy and that we took a ride to the fence to watch the sunrise.

7:15 AM Walking into the apartment, I hear Jo already awake, moving about our room. I quickly tell him to peel off his clothes and head to the bathroom to wash up before heading to breakfast (and mainly to hide the remnants of our activities.)

"Mommy, I'm home!"

"Did you have a good morning with Daddy?" I hear her call back from our room.

"Yes! Daddy let me jump off the train!" I'm waving my arms and shushing at him to stop talking. "Oh right...never mind. He said it's a secret!"

Jo comes out of the room glaring at me. "He did, did he? Go on to the tub. I'll be there in a minute. She glances at him, "I see your dad missed the dirt behind your ears."

Jason runs into the bathroom waiting for her. I'm in deep shit. She turns back to me with a cold stare, "I'll deal with you later."

11:45 AM Jo ignores me all morning. She doesn't say a word to me at breakfast and leaves without acknowledging me to walk Jason to school. I knew she would be mad, but not this mad. She has some prescheduled follow-ups in the medical office so I plan to go speak with her later. After a couple hours mulling through paperwork I end up in the training room. Thirty minutes into my work out, I see her walk towards me with a determined look on her face. She stops in front of me, arms crossed. Normally when we fight it's loud, it's in the moment and it never lasts very long. However this is different. Jo's steely gaze and deathly calm demeanor mirrors me -my usual threatening public mask. It strangely intimidates me.

Her voice is barely above a whisper, "Did you really think you were going to hide this from me?" Taking a breath she continues, "What if he had gotten hurt? Or worse...died? Would you have lied to me about that too? Made me think it was an accident?"

"No of course not. I-" I prattle out. However, before I can even finish she starts punching me in the chest. The first hit really bites...it catches me unawares. I continue to let her hit me. A few curious members stop to watch-it's not every day I let someone freely hit me and I'm not defending myself. The force of her punches are stronger than I remember and I actually retract from the sting of the blows. I deserve it.

"Don't. You. Ever. Do. That. To. Me. Again," emphasizing each word with a blow to my chest.

"Okay okay..." I grab her into my embrace trapping her arms between us, stopping her movement. She sighs with her head on my shoulder. I know she won't hold a grudge. She's always been more compassionate towards me than I deserve. Her heartbeat finally slows down after a few minutes and I loosen my grip on her. I'm anxious to tell her about Jason but I hesitate a moment worried it'll erupt into another argument, but pride prevails. "He's a natural you know? He's really good."

"I knew he would be," she says matter-of-factly.

"How?"

"Cause, he's your son."


	6. Accident

**Note: (Repost) I was talking with Maya6996 and she was intrigued by the idea of Eric having a daughter. I wasn't intending to give Eric and Jo a second child but ideas started taking shape and this is the result.**

 **So happy to be allowed to play in Veronica Roth's world of Divergent.**

 **Timeline: Start of story - Eric 27, Jo 24, Jason 5**

Despite the destruction that Jeanine, Max and the Factionless have caused our city, we are healing and rebuilding from the ground up. There is still a lot of mistrust between Erudite, Dauntless and Abnegation, however with extensive meetings focusing on the future, there is hope. With all these meetings and increased patrols to prevent further Factionless uprisings, I've seen very little of Jo and Jason the last few weeks. Fortunately today's meetings were cancelled due to a mandatory power grid project at Erudite. They've shut down all the power in the city. Thankfully Dauntless headquarters run on alternative power sources and we still have light and generators to power the lower levels of the compound.

When I get back to the apartment, I find my family sitting by the windows laughing and eating. They're so engrossed in their conversation, they don't hear me come in. I see them each holding a bowl and a carton sits between them.

"What are you two eating?"

"I scream an friend flies!" Jason loudly replies with his mouth full. Jo has a spoon in her mouth smiling at me.

I think for a moment while kicking off my shoes. "Ice cream and French fries?"

"That's what I said," says Jason after he swallows.

I look at Josephine, "Logan gave you a whole carton of strawberry ice cream?"

"Yep, he loves me."

I scowl at her. "Apparently, too much," I grumble. "Did you at least get me a slice of chocolate cake?"

"No, the smell made me nauseous."

"The smell of chocolate made you nauseous?" I wrinkle my nose in suspicion. I continue my train of thought out loud. "Yesterday you had crackers with peanut butter and olives. The day before, steak with strawberry jam and ketchup. Now it's ice cream and French fries, and you're nauseous from chocolate? Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"No, what are you saying?" I think she's playing coy but she seems earnest. She's a medic for God sakes. You would think she put the signs together.

I pick up my shoes and start putting them on again.

"You just got back. Where are you going?"

"I have some stuff to pick up."

Jo looks at me confused, "What stuff?"

"You know what stuff."

She taps her lips with her finger.

"Oh that stuff." She starts giggling. "You don't need that stuff."

"The stuff is not for me, it's for you." I'm confused now as to what stuff she's referring to.

Jo whispers into Jason's ear.

Jason announces to me, "Yea mommy doesn't need that stuff. We're having a baby."

"Wait you know for sure?" She nods beaming at me.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I thought I just did."

 ** _22 weeks into pregnancy..._**

The apartment is completely dark when I return from my office.

"Josephine?" I call out but there's no response. This is strange. It's only seven in the evening unless she went to Lex's, but she would have told me. I head to the bedroom and open the door.

Before I get a chance to flip the light switch, I feel arms snake around my neck and Jo is climbing me, wrapping her legs around me. I immediately hold her up and turn, pinning her to the wall. Her kisses are ravenous and even though I want to continue, I also want to talk.

Gasping between kisses, I need to tell her to stop. "Wait," I pant out. "I can't believe I'm saying this but, we need to talk."

"No, I've been waiting for this all day." Her sexual appetite has grown since the pregnancy. I'm not complaining and I will fully take advantage but at this moment, I've had a burning question to ask since this morning.

"Jo, I promise we'll continue after." She reluctantly relaxes her legs and sighs. She allows me to set her feet on the floor. I back away from her and sit on the edge of the bed leaning my elbows on my knees looking at my pissed off wife.

She leans against the wall and stares at me, "Well, what did you want to talk about?"

"actually, it's not what I wanted to talk about but, where's Jason?"

Her brow wrinkles. "He's camping on the roof with his friends. Riley's with them. Didn't he tell you?"

"No. He didn't say."

"Oh, that's odd."

"I'll check on them later. So... Is it a boy or a girl?"

"You don't know?" She seems completely surprised by my question.

"How would I know?"

"Really? You, who used to stalk me using any means possible. I thought you'd read my medical file the moment I finished my ultrasound this morning." She's right. I used to do that. I must be losing my edge.

"I wanted to hear it from you." That sounds so much better. More romantic.

She sits down next to me obviously impressed that I didn't invade her privacy. She leans her head on my shoulder and quietly says, "We're having a girl.

I sit there stunned in silence for several minutes. I had imagined another boy since our surprise pregnancy. My mind is racing and running through all possible scenarios that come with having a girl. When I start thinking about her and boys...guys like me...I start to panic. Jo lifts her head and looks at me like she knows exactly what's going on in my head. Nudging my shoulder she brings me out of my internal musings.

"Stop thinking so loud. Your hair is turning grey. She's going to be fine and so will you."

I nod trying to convince myself. "She better or I'm locking her up and she's never allowed to leave her room."

Jo snorts at my statement and sits in my lap trying to distract me. Kissing me softly, she whispers against my skin, "Don't worry I'll lock her up for you and rig her aptitude test so she ends up in Abnegation."

 _ **14 years later...**_

The apartment door flies open slamming into the wall; startling me as I straighten up the living room. My daughter runs into the hallway closet and slams the door shut.

I tell myself I'm going to let her cool off before even trying to engage her. I know she just needs a little time to herself. It doesn't feel that long ago when I was in her position but I was taught to never show emotion; that emotions were selfish, and I had to just swallow it and deal with it internally. I now know why I chose Dauntless. No one can be selflessly happy all the time. I finally had an outlet for my frustrations and anger. I'm chuckling about her choice of solitude when I hear Eric come charging into the apartment livid.

"Where is she?" he roars.

Purposely ignoring his question I redirect him. "Why are you here? Don't you have a council meeting at the hub?" I look at the clock, "like in 30 minutes?"

"I know what you're doing. And yes I do. So stop wasting my time and answer me!" He forgets who I am, as if I'm one of his grunts.

"Excuse me, Who do you think you're talking to?"

His expression turns into something savage. "You will tell me so help me..."

I know he would never hurt me. I've known him long enough to know how to diffuse the situation. I've had my share of epic fights with Eric.

"She's at her brother's place." Eric's about to charge back out when I grab his arm. "Stop. You need to stop."

He flings my hand off his arm and grabs the door handle.

"If this is about a boy, you better stay here and calm down first." He turns back to me eyes flaming.

"You knew and you didn't stop her?"

"If you're referring to Adam then yes, I know of him. She's mentioned him several times. I've seen them together. It's innocent."

"But you didn't see the kiss I saw on the surveillance camera."

I raise my eyebrows in disbelief. "Please tell me you're not tracking her every move. You need to trust her. And in fact I do know about the kiss. I know this is a shock to you but she actually talks to me. He kissed her on the cheek...On The Cheek."

"Kisses start on the cheek and you know where that leads. Look at you and me."

I burst out laughing. "In what alternate universe are you living in? You never kissed me on the cheek. Should I remind you that you stalked me and groped me. You're lucky I'm even with you."

He sheepishly looks at me and I finally see the anger dissolve from his body. "Yea, well you made me chase you for months before you even let me kiss you. I had to get creative."

I place my arms around his waist hugging him, "You had a reputation and I was warned. I had my reasons to avoid you. She's a smart girl. And if she's anything like her mom, she won't be easy to catch either."

He sighs and glances at the clock. "Fine, I'll tell Will to stop sending me video feeds. I have to go."

When he kisses me on the forehead, I absently ask trying to keep up pretenses, "I saw her stomp in here earlier and then run out in a rage before you showed up. What exactly happened?"

I feel Eric's muscles tense under my hands. "I kind of lost it. I saw them sitting by the train tracks and he touched her knee. I grabbed him and threw him-"

"Oh my god...you did not throw him in front of the train!"

"No! I threw him in that huge mud pile that formed from the rain last night. He was bathing in it." We were both laughing at the visual.

Satisfied that this storm has blown over I kick him out of the apartment. After several minutes pass, I call out to Maya who's still in the closet.

"Come out. I better receive many thanks for saving you from your father."

The closet door creaks open and she quietly walks over to the couch to sit down. "Thanks Ma."

"You heard every word I said?"

She nods her head.

"I'm not perfect in any way but you don't need to give in to any boy just because he shows interest."

She nods again. "If you rejected Dad in the beginning, what changed your mind?"

"He finally told me he loved me instead of acting like a neanderthal trying to claim me and scare me into being with him. He used to track me with the cameras too. He probably still does, but it's not really that important to me anymore. I don't have secrets from him."

She seems content but I can see curiosity behind her eyes. "How did you and dad meet?"

Oh boy..."That's a really long story. Better get comfortable..

 **END Note: I purposefully added little tidbits alluding to before Eric/Jo officially became an item. I have at least 4 of these one shot stories about how their relationship eventually shifts into love. I just need to somehow finish it. Hope you enjoyed this one!**


	7. Coming together: Knives

**Summary: (Repost) After 3 years believing she was unattainable; 3 months pretending she meant nothing during initiation, Eric finally gets the chance to have who he's always wanted. But the road is not easy for them to come together.**

 **Channeling Clove from Hunger Games**

 **Timeline: This takes place maybe 2 weeks after the end of initiation celebration where Jo was attacked by Cam. (See Chapter 3 and 4- Bullies).**

... _Thwack...thwack...thwack...thwack...thwack_

All the knives hit the target precisely. "Again," I tell myself.

I gather the knives and press reset on the remote. It's only been three days since I found this place but I've been here every night for two hours trying to perfect my timing and precision. These moving targets are a challenge and it's irresistible to me.

I press start. 3...2...1...Go.

 _Thwack...clang...thwack...thwack...thwack_.

Four out of five. The second knife misses the target completely and strikes the wall before falling to the ground with a loud clang. I stare at the offending object, frustrated by my miscalculation. With my hands on my hips, I huff out a breath and collect myself to try again. As I'm about to retrieve the knives, a blade flies by the side of face skimming my cheek and hits the target in the chest. My hand instantly cups my face. When I pull back, I see a blush of red on my fingers. I turn abruptly to find Eric standing several feet behind me smirking unapologetically.

"Are you insane? You cut me."

"It's just a graze. Besides, it brings back fond memories doesn't it?

If he's referring to our first formal meeting three years ago, it was far from fond. My cheek, the same cheek is once again bleeding but thankfully, it doesn't sting as much. I wish I could wound him with a withering stare and slap that smug expression off his face, but most of all, I just want him to leave.

He takes a step towards me causing me to involuntarily back away from him. His eyes gloss over my disheveled appearance but stills at my right hip. He saunters towards me with purpose without giving me a chance to retreat, and grabs my ass running his hand down the back of my right thigh. Not really understanding his actions I instinctively protect myself. I stomp on his foot and knee him in the groin. I hear him groan from my defense. It gives me enough time to run halfway to the exit but Eric recovers quickly and grabs me from behind.

I'm nearly lifted off the ground. I lock my leg behind his knee preventing him from lifting me higher. Having some leverage in my legs I push up with my knees and fire my head back against his. I hear a grunt and his grip loosens slightly, allowing me to bring my elbow to strike his nose. However, he catches my intent - blocks me and grips my left forearm. With his arm still around my waist, he twists me and tackles me to the ground. His movement is swift but I realize he's still holding me, lessening the impact of my fall. Realizing his mistake, my free hand grabs the strapped knife hidden under my left sleeve as I land on my back. With one arm trapped under me and one hand holding my left arm down, he's unable to stop the knife I edge against his neck. Both breathing hard and eyes locked, Eric full out smiles at me.

"Guess that answers my question."

"You could have just asked and saved yourself the pain."

"And miss the opportunity to see you under me?" He teases with a quirk of his eyebrow.

I feel my face flush at his bold statement. I trace the knife along his neck tattoo with a little pressure, just enough to nick his skin.

"Even if you're bleeding out?"

The intensity of his gaze is interrupted by a voice calling from right outside the entrance of the room.

"Hey, are you done? Let's go!"

The smile instantly disappears and he looks away from me. He releases my arm and pushes the hand holding the knife away from his neck. He gets up and leaves me on the floor without a backward glance.

I watch him a second longer than I should and it doesn't escape his friend's notice. He cocks an eye at me but I turn away hearing the door slam behind them.

 _20 min later..._

I'm wiping down and putting away the knives when Eric's friend is standing before me. His footsteps are silent. I don't even realize he's there until I look up to see him standing opposite the table. Without introduction he speaks.

"I saw the way you looked at him. You're not the first and you certainly won't be the last. You're a nice girl, so...Let me do you a favor. Don't get involved unless you want to get hurt."

I'm not surprised to know Eric has a reputation but I am surprised by his friend's warning. I nod allowing his words to sink in. Without caring for a response, he leaves as quietly as he arrived.


	8. Coming Together: Avoid vs Ignore

**Note: Been under the weather lately and real life has gotten complicated. Complicated helps me write but illness does not. I know it's not a lot of direct Eric interaction but it will get there. Just need a few set up chapters. Hope it's still enjoyable. ;)**

During initiation I accompanied Lex to get two tattoos...'moral support' she called it. Both times, she tried to make me get one also, but I refused. If I failed out of initiation, I didn't want to have a constant reminder of what I could not achieve. And I could not live with that.

Lex wanted to get another today - something to memorialize her grandmother. Her Grams raised her and never judged her for leaving Amity; she even visited when her parents would not. A few weeks back her Grams had fallen ill and passed on. I should have known she would use her sorrow to guilt trip me into getting a tattoo.

When we arrive for her appointment, Tori ushers her immediately down the hall. I remain in the gallery leaning against the glass counter searching through the books - putting in some effort to find a tattoo, but so far, I've got nothing. None of the designs bear any significance to me.

The bell on the parlor door jingles and I glance to see Eric and Riley walk in speaking in hushed tones. After Riley's warning, I asked Lex the next day about him, pointing him out from across the cafeteria. Lex put a name to the face and mentioned he was one of the senior patrol commanders. A couple of her squad members at the table overheard me asking and started spewing stories, gossip, anything they could think of in relation to Eric and Riley. It was more than I needed to know. They apparently we're friends who shared similar interests who didn't really mingle with anyone else socially. They didn't have girlfriends, only casual trysts and it seemed they've broken more than one heart by their noncommittal ways. If you got in their way or angered them...well, let's just say you wouldn't want to unless you had a death wish.

Eric avoids all eye contact with me while Riley furtively nods in my direction. He disappears into the back room leaving Eric in the gallery. It's been two weeks since that strange encounter with the knives. With the Cam situation and then Eric, I've become a little uneasy when I'm alone with a man. I've avoided being outside of my apartment or infirmary without one of my friends by my side. I feel anxious but I don't want him to notice the nerves and have him belittle me for my weakness.

I can feel his eyes on me but I ignore him. I keep turning pages trying to concentrate on the tattoos, but I have no idea what I'm looking at. Eventually, I run out of pages and I grab another thick binder to look through. This one has more elaborate pieces that span the back and some that weave around the torso and arms. They look amazing but I can't see myself with something so large. I stop on a page with a black tribal tattoo that wraps the ribcage. I'm tracing the lines with my fingers when Eric clears his throat. He's standing much closer to me than I expect.

"If you're getting that tattoo, I'm watching." His voice is deep like velvet, and not of the cold Dauntless leader.

I pretend I don't hear him and flip the page. The rustling of the page is exaggerated by the trembling of my fingers.

"Why are you ignoring me?" His tone almost sounds petulant.

I respond without looking at him. "I'm not," mustering as much courage so my voice does not waver.

He pinches the side of my breast...hard.

"Ow!" Smacking his hand away.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you."

I scowl at him, my anxiety transforming into irritation. "I'm not ignoring you...I'm avoiding you. There's a difference."

"Why?"

"Does it matter?"

"It does if you're doing it consciously." He's standing too close. I can smell the slight scent of sweat and ash.

I gulp hoping the truth is enough to discourage him.

"I'm not interested in being one of your girls you sleep with and toss aside."

His face contorts in anger. "What makes you think that's what I want from you?"

"What else can I expect? People talk. I've been warned."

"What people?"

"If I told you, will you threaten, punish, or kill them?" The lines on his forehead crease and his eyes are stone cold.

"I will do all three if it gets in the way of what I want." It's a chilling threat and a testament to what he's become.

I will not become caught up in this one sided chase. I walk away turning toward the back door of the parlor to find Lex, but he grabs hold of my wrist.

"Let go of me."

"No."

I try to pry his fingers off with my other hand but he grips me even tighter. It hurts and I know I'll bruise.

"What do you want from me?"

I want to know what Eric's thinking but Riley suddenly appears from behind me. Eric releases me instantly and dodges into the back without a word to either of us.

Riley watches me a moment while I rub my wrist, massaging the ache from his grasp.

"Interesting..."

I look at him baffled. "What is?"

He peeks down the hallway and whispers, "Are you free next Wednesday night?"

"Yes...why?"

"War games."

"I thought it was only for initiation."

"Quarterly training exercises for the patrols. I'm a few men down. I want you to be part of my team."

"I don't think my skills are up to par."

"You'll do just fine. From what I've seen, you have impeccable aim. And you'll be the perfect diversion."

I bite my lip in confusion, trying to digest his words. I have an inkling it's something to do with Eric but I don't know for sure.

Riley just smirks at me. "Be by the tracks at 11 PM." He peeks again down the hallway and waves me in the direction of Tori's room allowing me to avoid and hide from Eric.

Lex is halfway done with the tree inked on her thigh.

"Hey did you find something you like?"

I shake my head 'no' but to appease her I add, "I did see some piercings I want to get"

"Oh where? Navel? Nipple?" And then she's pointing between her legs with a naughty grin.

"NO! How are we even friends? Ears first! Three cartilage studs on each side. Let me start off slow."

"Oh alright. At least you're finally getting something. You couldn't avoid it forever."

 _Avoid_. The word gives me goosebumps - shivers along my skin and into my bones. Like word association, Eric's face flashes in my mind. Yes. Getting pierced or inked is bound to happen just by being Dauntless. But, I would like to think I still had a choice in the matter and it wasn't completely inevitable. However, with Eric, no matter how much I try to avoid him...he's unavoidable.


	9. Coming Together: War Games

**Note:(Repost) It took me awhile to get this chapter written because I forced myself to write in chronological order. And my muse refused to cooperate. It recaps the last 2 chapters but it's from Eric's POV. And then we move into capture the flag. Thank you all for reading! Enjoy**!

I know I said I'd wait, but the more I thought of her, the more I wanted her...no, needed her. My mind kept conjuring ways to be near her, but finding an excuse was much harder than I thought it would be. To request her presence without an official reason would appear suspicious. Unless there was a catastrophe requiring senior level involvement, showing up in the infirmary would also raise red flags. If I pulled her aside while she was with her friends, it would create unnecessary gossip. So, for now I've resigned to watching her...observing her moods, her likes and dislikes, and her whereabouts hoping to find the perfect opportunity.

Four granted me wireless access to video feeds of Cam's activity after the attack. I included to have him send me footage of Jo as well in case he decided to seek revenge after she stabbed him. Fortunately, Four didn't question me. He knew of my personal hatred for Cam and I think he felt similarly towards him. It was the perfect cover.

The first week she basically went to work, ate at the cafeteria with her friends, and retired to her room. The second week, things started to get a little more interesting. I noticed she was leaving her apartment around 10 PM, wandering the tunnels...just walking for half an hour before returning back. She did this every night for a week. I tried to predict her course but there was no rhyme or reason. This morning, I was reviewing the footage from the previous two nights when I saw her wander by the training rooms. She was curious - peeking inside. There were several rooms that had more advanced training equipment usually utilized by the patrol teams.

I never expected her to be so skilled with a throwing knife. She was definitely down playing her abilities during initiation. Watching her practice gave me an idea.

When I stopped by my office in the evening, I turned on my computer and saw she had already arrived. Earlier in the day, I remembered a device my brother had given me on visiting day. It was something he was working on at Erudite but I never knew what to do with it. Thankfully, I left it in my desk instead of throwing it away. It was still in working order - blocking camera feeds and changing radio waves to static when turned on.

I hurried down knowing I had plans to meet up with Riley. I gave him the excuse that I had some equipment to unload in the training room and I would meet him in the corridor.

Seeing her in the flesh, she truly didn't disappoint. I pissed her off when I accidentally nicked her cheek but it was the perfect opportunity to remind her we had a past...we weren't strangers. After changing factions, always feeling like she had to watch her back during initiation, and Cam's assault, I didn't blame her to be wary of me. She responded from the adrenaline, protecting herself any way she could. Sparring gave me the opportunity to be near her - to touch her. When I grappled her to the ground I held her tightly lessening the impact of her fall. She caught my "mistake" and wielded the knife against my neck, drawing blood. It should have made me apprehensive but her fearlessness was exceptionally arousing. I'd like to think we shared a moment but it was too briefly interrupted - I left her cold on the floor. I was not yet ready to share my feelings with anyone, not even my only real friend.

If Riley noticed anything strange, he didn't say anything until he sat in my office a few days later eyeing the video feeds where it replayed Jo's late night training.

"She's good. How is she not on my patrol squad?"

"She chose to work as a medic. She had experience from her old faction."

"How would you know that?" His curiosity is piqued.

"She was at the harvest last year when I was overseeing the transfer. She splinted Amanda's wrist when she injured it."

Riley's tone turns mischievous. "So why are YOU watching her?"

"She's bait. Cam harassed her multiple times during initiation and then assaulted her the night initiation ended. He's been a pain in my ass. I want him out but I just need hard evidence."

"Why can't you use the footage from the night she was attacked?"

"All the files from that evening were corrupted. We couldn't restore it. The only thing we have is Four as a witness, but the panel will want concrete evidence."

There's more to it but this seems to appease Riley for now.

Jo did not return to the training room. In fact, she went back into hiding mode...apartment, cafeteria for breakfast, infirmary, pick up lunch, infirmary, dinner, apartment. She was never alone. She laid low. And I needed something, anything to work with.

Friday morning, she was off from work and I saw her walking with Lex to the tattoo parlor. I coincidentally had a scheduled session to finish the piece on my arm. Riley had to square something with Sean so he tagged along. When we entered, she was sitting on the stool leaning over the counter looking through a binder. Riley headed to the back to find Sean while I waited in the gallery. She was flipping the pages so fast; there's no way her mind could have registered the designs she was looking at. When she pulled open another binder and stopped on a piece that wrapped along the ribcage, my mind started imagining her half naked getting inked. I tried my hand at flirting - I never flirt - but she just ignored me. What made me even more annoyed was she purposely avoided me because 'people' were filling her mind with shit about my past indiscretions.

Riley caught me gripping her wrist. Hmmph, I knew I was busted. I just wanted her to look at me...see me. I'm no longer that scrawny boy she first met but I'm still everything that mattered when it came to her. I darted to Sean's room and threw myself into the chair. My foul mood kept Sean silent while he worked. The whirring of the needle was interrupted by the opening and closing of the door and Riley's voice.

"So you going to tell me what that was about?"

"No."

He snickered and clicked his tongue at me.

"If I knew any better, she gets under your skin...in a good way."

I glared at him and ignored his comment. Judging by my mood, he let the subject drop and turned the conversation to the training exercises scheduled to start the following night.

He and I will be joining the two squads for Wednesday's match up as opposing team members. However, we still needed to observe and evaluate the proficiency of the other teams. It was going to be a very long five nights.

 _Wednesday night..._

It's finally our last night. Riley and I toss four duffle bags into the first train car and jump on - repeating the same routine from the previous nights. We can hear the rest of the squad members running behind us, jumping on several at a time. When we're speeding over the city, I grab two bags and cross over to the next car where Riley's team is assembled. I set them down in the middle of the trolley and unzip one of the bags.

"Listen up! ...Grab your weapon."

As they take their gun, I unzip the next bag. "Five darts are loaded in the gun. Here's an additional fifteen darts. Use them wisely." I walk down the train car, personally handing out one belt to each person knowing that we've had cheaters in the past.

I see her shiny dark hair pulled back in a ponytail and new ear piercings before I see her face. I'm surprised she's here, but I now know why Riley was acting all giddy earlier this evening -talking smack about taking me down and unleashing his secret weapon. He planned this. He thinks this will distract me.

I can tell she's once again trying to avoid me but as I approach her, she defiantly looks me in the eye. I smirk as I hand her the belt, purposely brushing my fingers against hers causing her to snatch her hand back.

Heading back to the first car, I can't help to think, this night became instantly better whether we win or lose. I still want to win but this is definitely the icing on top.

"You bastard." I say, coming to stand next to Riley looking out over the darkness enveloping the city.

Riley chuckles at my comment. "You agree then that you're going down."

Shaking my head, I flip him the bird as he laughs and retreats to the other car to join his team.

 _On the pier.._..

This version of capture the flag is much more difficult than the one played during initiation. For initiation, the flag has to be visible from an outdoor vantage point. In these games, the flag can be placed indoors and hidden out of sight. This is why these games take so much longer. If neither team is able to find the flag by 4AM, the game moves into sudden death. It's basically an all out shoot out in the old cargo hangar - whoever has the most team members still standing wins.

When we arrive at the pier, Riley's team takes a five minute head start. My team remains at the gateway planning their strategy. We plan on hiding the flag in the old Shakespeare theater hidden under a seat situated on the second tier balcony. We have a sniper watching from the third tier and two back up shooters watching the sniper's back. Anyone who gets near the flag's location will be taken out. The rest of the team will be patrolling and locating the other team's flag.

I join the patrols and we divide ourselves into four groups of three, sweeping each section of the buildings systematically. When we head into the dilapidated arcade, there are four staircases leading in four directions. The acting team leader suggests splitting up to cover more ground. I'm not convinced it's a good idea especially in such a large span of space. Calling for back up would be extremely hard to do. However, Riley and I had decided to advise and not lead the teams so my suggestion to stick together goes unheeded.

My group enters the south pavilion quickly climbing the stairs two steps at a time. At the top of the stairs, it leads to a grand arched hallway dimly lit by the moonlight shining in from the open space where glass windows used to lie. We shuffle alongside the walls trying to silently advance except the largesse of the hallway and the marble floors echo some of our movements. We set our formation, two facing forward, staggered a few steps apart from each other while I flank them from behind watching our backs.

At the end of the arched hallway, we round the corner to find a circular dome shaped room with overgrown vines falling from steel beams and fallen trees blocking several paths. It looks to be a solarium. There are numerous large circular garden plots overgrowing with wild flowers. We are so taken aback by our surroundings that we're caught unaware. We're ambushed and both my team members are taken out. I hear them shout in pain when they're both hit in the chest - simulating a kill shot. The pain will eventually subside but even after the neurostimulator dart wears off in twenty minutes, they are no longer able to participate. The dart has an outer casing of fluorescent yellow dye that bleeds onto skin and clothing, giving it a bright glow signifying you've been shot.

As I dive behind a large log, I hear the dart embed itself into wood - it barely misses me. The air escapes my lungs loudly as I land on the ground. For all they know, I have been shot. The darkness from the dense foliage conceals me. However, it also makes scoping out the position of the other team extremely difficult. Recovering my footing, I squat with my back against the wall and close my eyes to listen for movement. I can hear something coming from my right - the swishing of pants. The swishing gets louder as he approaches my hiding spot. He's checking to see if all three of us are down and out. I crouch down low behind the log with my gun aimed right over the top. He can't see me but I can see him ten feet in front of me. I catch him right in the chest. He releases a dart but it flies over my head right before I see him slump onto the ground. I hear another set of footsteps approaching from the left side but it quickly stops and the room goes silent. I stay low and wait. It's minutes before I hear any movement again except it's coming from the other side of the hall. I hear several shouts of "take cover" but it's followed by growls of pain and the thud of at least two bodies dropping to the ground. I stay in the shadows but move toward the direction of the shots creeping along the wall. I can see in a clearing that three of my team members are down and immobile along with a fourth from Riley's team. Slightly lowering my gun, I shake my head making a mental note that tactical strategy needs to be reviewed.

Moving away from the wall and turning my back against a tall tree, I peek around it to scan the clearing through the lens of the gun. A quick flick of a hand catches my eye and I see my target straight ahead - also scouring his prey from behind a tree - mirroring my position. His gun is trained towards the entry way due to the muffled sound of footsteps. There's no hesitation in my mind. He's the reason five of my soldiers are down and another three will probably meet their end. I press the trigger releasing a dart, hitting his left arm that is holding up the gun and I shoot a second dart aimed at his left leg. I'm unexpectedly met with a high pitched voice, "Gah!" She surprisingly whips her gun around and unleashes a dart grazing the sleeve of my jacket. The dart momentarily distracts me but I see her limp towards the vines. I think I have her cornered but she disappears. I run after her when I realize, there's an overlapping wall and she slips behind it. The vines have hidden it so well, I didn't even see it.

Behind the wall is a office space with three rows of desks, some haphazardly turned and several piled on top of each other. There is very little light coming in from the windows. I comb the aisles checking under each desk to find her when I hear a wince coming from the right of me. Tucked in a ball between the desk and a wall, I see the reflection of a metal buckle on her shoe. I walk around the desk to see her gun laying on the ground. She's trying to hold her left leg in but the pain appears to be too much. The twinkling of her cartilage piercing catches my eye when I recognize who is in front of me.

I lower my gun.

"Josephine." Her full name flows off my tongue so easily.

She painfully looks up, barely able to keep her eyes open to look at me.

She shudders out, "Aren't you going to finish the job?"

Laying my gun on the ground behind me, I kneel in front of her. Her left leg is trembling and twitching. She grits her teeth when I pull her out of the corner, setting her down next to me. She tries to reach behind her back with her right hand, but she stops midway gasping. I lift the back of her shirt to see the dart is still lodged in her lower back along the left side of her spine. I pull out the dart and instantly she breathes a sigh of relief and thanks.

My fingers rub circles in her back where the dart was implanted. We're both sitting on the floor unsure what to say or what we're suppose to do. This is not what I intended to do. Even if I don't finish her, I need to get my head back in the game.

I look carefully around the room and notice the four walls have large windows shaded by darkness. But when I walk closer I can see the solarium between the vines. The overlapping wall exists in all four corners of the room. I turn back to Jo. She saw us coming. She knew we were here.

The flag is here.

Her eyes glance at our guns laying on the ground and she tries to reach for them with her good arm. But I race back in time to grab mine and kick hers out of the way.

"Hey!" She shouts.

I kneel back in front of her.

She scowls at me ready to rip into me but I beat her to it.

"Don't make me shoot you again." She sighs exasperated and puts her forehead down against her arms. I start looking around the room, pulling open drawers from the desks one by one, filled with pre war junk - no flag. I look at each of the windows and notice all the drapes are tied back with rope, all except one. I silently laugh when I see what was laying in front of me the entire time. I untie it and sure enough, the flag is in my hands.

I absently press my transmitter alerting both teams that the game is over. This is the quickest game all week.

Without asking for permission, I pick her up in my arms.

"What are you doing? I can walk!"

I carry her anyway.

"Barely. Besides, I'm trying to be nice."

She raises her eyebrow at me.

"Nice?"

"Yes. Nice."

"You just threatened to shoot me because you lost."

I do a double take and stop in mid stride. "What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean 'what are you talking about?...You lost...we won," she states confidently. I study her face not quite believing her.

She continues, "The transmitter started blinking on our guns just before you kicked it away. I thought that's why you threatened me."

She's not messing with me - her eyes are sincere. I briskly resume walking anxious to get outside so I can can check the log. Outside the arcade, I set her down on the bottom steps to let the pain serum dissolve out of her body. I grab my gun and review the transmitter. Damn... it was activated by Riley. At that exact moment, I see him sauntering over to us with the flag draped around his neck. I come to the realization, if I wasn't paying attention to her pain, I would have found the flag first. I was so close. I really hate losing. I'm angry but it's mixed with something else - it's a bizarre feeling. Under normal circumstances, I'd want to strangle Riley with that flag and punch the cocky smile off his face. But right now, my anger is muted...contained.

The ride back to the compound is loud with both teams mingled together. Everyone is so engrossed in their conversations that they aren't paying attention to me when I sit down next to Jo. She's leaning against the wall of the train and my shoulder press against hers. She glances sideways at me but quickly averts her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She whispers while she keeps her eyes trained forward.

"Sitting," stretching my legs straight in front of me. "Shouldn't you be celebrating with the rest of them?" Tipping my head in their direction. They're talking about going to the top of the old Sears tower to zipline through the city.

She shakes her head minutely. "My leg still hurts."

In minutes, the entire train empties including Riley who nods at me with a knowing smile.

"Aren't YOU going to join them?" She asks at normal volume.

"If you think I'd let you jump out of a train by yourself while injured, then I should have left you in that alley three years ago."

She relaxes her shoulders and leans into me even though she could have moved away. I revel in the thought that she's comfortable enough with me to not push me away.

The fastest way back with the least amount of walking is jumping onto the rooftop but I'm not sure she can make it. "Are you ready?"

"Yea I think so. I think I can gain enough momentum to land on the roof."

I grab her hand and pull her up. She tries to pull her hand out of mine but I hold it tightly.

"We're jumping together."

"Alright." I'm glad she doesn't argue with me.

She limps slightly to the wall opposite the train doors and on a count of three we run and leap. We land on the roof with plenty of room to spare but I can see her cringe when her left foot touches the ground. She releases my hand and pushes herself to standing, refusing my help.

"You okay?" I ask her while she speed walks (or speed limps) to the edge of the building.

"Yep. I'll be fine." And with that she springs off the roof and into the pit. I jump down a minute after but she's already gone. I'm on edge of the net ready catch up with her but something holds me back.

In this instant, I realize under constant Dauntless surveillance, her guard is always up - as is mine. But in our time alone at the pier, she allowed me to help her, touch her, talk to her, and even carry her. On the empty train car when everyone was gone, her mind and body was able to relax and trust me. But now we're back - we both instinctively hold up pretenses. I know why I do it but her...I can guess because she doesn't want to seem weak or appear she's receiving favors from me.

I know now what I must do.


	10. Coming Together: Cake

**Note: New story...not a repost!**

"Hello?" I call out into the kitchen as I walk in tentatively. A young girl with red streaks in her hair looks up from the sink and asks, "Are you the volunteer?"

"Yes." Affirming her question, she breathes out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god!"

"Wait here." She turns towards the far end of the galley and shouts, "WE HAVE A BODY!"

Immediately two voices respond in panicked unison. "WHAT? Another one?" "Who jumped into the chasm?"

I see the redhead roll her eyes, "Not THAT kind of body! We have a volunteer!"

"Oh!" A young man with a shaved head appears from around the corner, wiping his hands on a towel. He studies me as he walks towards me. The furrowed brow and disapproving scrutiny is a bit unnerving. "You're not Dauntless born. You've never baked before." How could he even tell.

"No, but I'm willing to learn."

"Figured, a Stiff."

"Was." I'm a bit annoyed at the condescending tone of his assessment.

"Yea sure." He waves for me to follow him and stops in front of a large wooden counter.

"Work here." He hands me a sheet of paper, "Follow this recipe exactly and you can't go wrong. You need to make at least eight trays of this cake. Ten would be even better. No matter how much we make, we keep running out. People here are addicted to this stuff."

Before I even realize what I'm saying, the words fall out of my mouth, "It's that good?"

He looks at me incredulously, "You've been here four months and you haven't tasted the cake?" I shake my head in response. "Why the hell not?"

"I didn't want something to miss if I didn't make it through initiation." It was logical in my mind.

"Well you made it. Try a slice later. It always tastes best when it's still slightly warm." He returns abruptly to whatever he was doing before and leaves me with just the recipe and the hope that I know what I'm doing.

I grab an apron and tie it around my waist while reading over the recipe carefully. It sounds simple enough. I gather all the ingredients from the refrigerator and pantry and set to work.

Two and a half hours in, the aroma of cake wafts through the kitchen. It's smells absolutely heavenly. I'm pouring the last sheet tray of cake batter when the timer goes off. Opening the oven, I stick a toothpick into the cake making sure it is baked evenly before removing it to cool. I grab a tray that has been cooling for 30 minutes. The frosting is just about ready to be applied. I've been working along side the redhead while she was rolling out biscuits and chopping vegetables but all in complete silence. I'm about to ask if she wants a slice but she's no where in sight. I remind myself to shed my Abnegation tendencies and set to serving myself first.

Picking up the chocolate square with my fingers, I take a small bite. I've never tasted anything so heavenly in all my life. It's soft, moist and sinfully sweet...completely decadent that my eyes unconsciously close and I let out a moan in appreciation.

Before I get a chance to fully swallow, a large hand grips my wrist and a mouth devours the rest of the cake right out of my fingers.

My eyes pop open in annoyance at the interruption. I'm not surprised by who I see in front of me. I've seen him everywhere this week - never looking at me but always there. It makes me wonder if its planned rather than coincidence.

"Excuse you. What are you doing?"

"Eating cake," Eric says matter-of-factly with a glint of mischief in his eye.

"Why can't you act like a normal person and ask for your own slice?" I'm tugging my hand back but of course it's useless.

"Cause it tastes better on you," he smirks and starts licking each of my fingers clean of chocolate icing slowly and suggestively. His eyes remain trained on me unabashedly while I feel my entire body flush in embarrassment. I can't bring myself to look back at him directly.

"Are you finished?" I'm trying to appear unaffected.

"Hmm...alm-"

A loud crash interrupts his reply and we both jerk our head in the direction of noise. The red head's facial expression is etched with shock and...disgust. Eric's playful demeanor instantly changes but he doesn't release me. I'm in absolute horror - I can feel crimson paint my face. "Eric..." I urge him to give me back my hand. His eyes remain on the redhead as he takes one last languid taste of my forefinger before letting me go. The standoff between them is pregnant with mutual hatred but Eric doesn't back down. She caves within seconds and sets to collecting the bowls off the ground to be washed.

His face softens and offers me a small smile. "Thanks for the cake."

The moment he's out of the kitchen, the red head huffs angrily at me, "What was that?"

Why is she upset with me? I didn't invite him to eat out of my hand. Feeling defensive, I reply, "Nothing, he stole my cake. Besides, shouldn't I ask you the same question?"

She snarls, "Don't act so smug. He wants you today. Tomorrow you'll be yesterday's trash...like me."

She turns back to her work furiously putting her frustration into cooking. The last two words out of her mouth are so faint, I'm not sure she even uttered them. It's telling how deeply hurt she is.

I take a deep breath wanting to clear the air between us but no matter what I say, it can't change her past or change her feelings. If he can do this to her, he can easily do this to me as well. I pick up the spatula and continue spreading the icing on the cake pushing all thoughts of Eric out of my mind.


	11. Coming Together: Injuries

**Note: Moving forward...hopefully after this chapter, I will be able to conclude how they finally end up together.**

Life in our city was never truly dangerous. There was the occasional confrontation with the Factionless or minor argument between Faction members, but in the last week things began to get alarming. It began with an 'accident' at Amity when one of the silos caught fire. Reportedly, someone was smoking their pipe too closely to the hay. Fortunately, it was empty and our city's grain stores were not affected. Then a few days later, on one of the hottest days of the year, we had an unscheduled city-wide power outage originating from Erudite headquarters. Most believed the heat played a significant role; but on further investigation, the grid room was broken into and wires were cut. Despite having a back up generator within the Dauntless compound, surveillance throughout the city was compromised. For security reasons, we sent out more patrols to monitor any unsanctioned and suspicious activity.

Earlier this morning, one of our patrol teams was sent to the weapons manufacturing facility. What seemed to be a routine scout turned into a war zone. Two large explosions detonated in the adjacent building. A few patrollers were too close to the explosion and were brought to the infirmary in critical condition. Fortunately, there were no casualties. The rest had minor injuries - cuts and scrapes, bruises, and mild smoke inhalation injury.

I'm treating my third patient when I see Eric walk in pressing a jacket against the left side of his abdomen. The bustle in the infirmary mutes at his entrance. It's striking to witness. Some are outright gawking at him. The rest are so filled with fear that they avert their eyes or stay out of his line of sight. Completely unfazed by the attention, he walks straight into a treatment room, shutting the door without acknowledging anyone. The moment the door closes, the silent tension clears and activity immediately returns to normal.

I find it a bit odd that he's here. He's never here; not to escort someone who was hurt or to get himself treated. I've seen him once sitting in the gym stitching his own arm. But this is different. He seems off. His forehead is covered in sweat and there's a slight wince each time he takes a step with his left foot. Throughout my almost five months here, I've never seen him wear a jacket not even when it's cold. He's always in t-shirts or a vest. Maybe I'm overthinking it or spending way too much time watching him. I return to my own patients. If he needed help, he'd ask for it.

My patient is feeling much better after the second respiratory treatment and I discharge him from the infirmary. I look back to the treatment room to see it's still closed. It strangely worries me that he hasn't emerged. No one has bothered to check on Eric since he's arrived. I scoff to myself that they're probably all too afraid of him.

Against my better judgement, I take a deep breath and head over to the room. I knock but there's no answer. Carefully, I turn the handle, surprised he left the door unlocked. He's standing over the sink with his back towards me. The creak of the door alerts him to my presence and he whips his head around ready to hurl insults.

"Get the fu-." His words flounder when he sees me, however my attention is on the blood soaked gauze littering the table.

"Oh my gosh."

I close the door and quickly take over.

Without words, I take the gauze out of his hands and push him towards the gurney to lay down. I'm pulling off his vest when I catch him smirking at me.

In response, I roll my eyes and give him a look that says, "Really?"

I put my hand on his shoulder, pushing him to lean back. He acquiesces without protest and watches me clean out his wound. It's a large gash across his lower abdomen and it's still oozing blood. Holding pressure, I look up to see him gazing intently at me. I don't know what he's thinking but it's making me feel very self-conscious.

To break the awkwardness I ask, "How did you do this?"

"Glass."

My eyebrows furrow. "How?" I urge him to elaborate.

"I was too close to the window when the explosion went off."

"Did you get cut anywhere else?"

"A few scrapes on my legs." He gestures to his thighs

I place his hand over his wound to keep pressure and immediately I move to remove his shoes and start pulling at his belt when he starts chortling loudly.

"What is so funny?"

"If you want me to strip for you, all you have to do is ask." I glare at him. I am not amused.

"I'm just doing my job. Don't laugh, you're straining your ab muscles."

"Okay. Okay. My legs are fine. I promise."

I shake my head and bring my attention back to his abdomen. I yank the gauze from under his hand a little too roughly, but thankfully the bleeding has stopped. It's still a large laceration and it needs stitches.

Grabbing a set of sutures, a syringe, and lidocaine from the cupboard, I deviously consider not using anesthetic. "You know, I'd be careful with what you say to me. I do have a needle in my hand."

He genuinely laughs at my attempt to threaten him. And once again, I admonish him for stressing his wound.

When I'm done stitching him up and covering it with a bandage, I instruct him not to get it wet and to watch for any signs of infection. "Stop by in a week for a wound check. The sutures can probably come out then." I do my best to look him in the eye. I can still feel his stare on my back when I turn to the counter to clean up the mess he made earlier. I hear him putting on his vest and shoes, and I assume he's going to leave but instead, I feel the warmth of his large chest pressing against my back. He snakes his arms past my waist and grips the edge of their counter, trapping me. I can feel his nose brush against my ear inhaling me in. He moves his lips against the back of my neck trailing a path of light pecks to my shoulder. I'm visibly shaking from the intimacy and at a loss for words.

His lips part and close against the angle of my neck like he's about to say something but isn't sure how to say it. I'd like to think he's just nervous but something tells me he's purposefully letting me squirm. My heart is beating so loudly that I'm sure he's able to hear it.

Whatever he planned on saying was disrupted by the loud banging on the door.

"Eric, are you okay in there?" The frustration of being interrupted is etched on his face. He huffs indignantly and pushes himself away from me. Flinging the door open, my medic preceptor, Emily, is looking at him with a sweet yet desperate smile. She looks hopeful that he notices her, yet he walks right past as if she isn't there. Her smile falters when she finally sees me in the room watching her one sided exchange. Tilting her head, she appraises my flushed appearance.

"Kaia mentioned I needed to watch you closely."

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb. She told me she caught you fucking a loser in the kitchen."

My eyes widen at the blatant lie.

"Now you're screwing around during an emergency?" She pauses a moment and then continues, "Next Saturday. You're off, right?" I slowly nod once. "Good, then you can work an extra shift and make up for the time you've wasted."

I finally find my voice when she turns to leave. "I wasn't messing around...he had an injury."

She gives me a cold stare and dares me to continue. "I'm being very generous. If you don't, I will report you for insubordination and skirting your duties." It's hopeless to try and win this battle. There are no witnesses and Eric isn't about to come to my defense.

Saturday arrives sooner than I expect - my 8th consecutive day working. I'm exhausted but there's still so much to be done. One of our critical patients died two days ago but the other is stable. His recovery however will be a long one. After a morning full of follow ups, I hurry to finish my progress reports. Max wanted a written update on his desk before noon. I come across Eric's file on the computer and realize I haven't seen him all week. He's due for a wound check today. I consider going by his office after work but think better of it. He's a grown man...a leader. He can probably check his own wound and take out his own stitches.

When I complete the reports, I print out a summary and head in the direction of the leader's corridor. As I approach, the sound of muffled voices - a man and woman become louder and clearer.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"I'm trying to help you!"

"Get the fuck out."

"Oww!"

I'm ten feet from the first office when a half dressed brunette is pushed out the door. Eric nearly slams the door shut when our eyes meet and he holds it open with his foot. The girl notices his distraction and suddenly trains her eyes on me. The recognition makes me nauseous. I really don't want to deal with her today. She's already coerced me into an extra shift. I continue walking, arcing around her when Eric calls out, "You're late. I've been waiting. Where are the progress reports?"

I fully stop to look at him leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. I'm a bit confused but I play along. "Here, I'm sorry sir."

"Give it here, Now!"

I nod and glance at Emily. She sneers at me triumphantly thinking I'm going to be punished. "You, leave!" Eric calls out towards Emily. She storms past me, purposely slamming her shoulder into mine. I'm sure if Eric wasn't watching, she'd do must worse.

When she's completely out of earshot, Eric's tone and posture softens slightly, "Max isn't here. He's at a meeting. You can leave the progress reports with me."

"Okay, thanks." I hand him the print outs relieved that he's not really angry with me. Instead of taking the papers out of my hand, he grips my forearm. He always has a tendency to grab me when I least expect it.

"While you're here, take my stitches out."

Shaking my head and hoping he'll let me go, "I don't have the equipment or dressings with me."

"I do. Come inside." It irks me that he's always commanding, never asking. Reluctantly, I'm pulled into his office.

His office is immaculate. Everything is neat and in its place. The only thing left astray is the file open on his desk and the laptop next to it. It's the first room I've seen in Dauntless with a window and furniture that does not look weathered. I guess this is the perk of being a leader.

He gestures for me to follow him to the couch. He pulls off his t-shirt without warning and even though I've seen him shirtless a handful of times, it still embarrasses me into a full out blush. Growing up in a Faction where the most skin exposed is your ankles, wrists and neck, this is difficult for me on so many levels. He hands me the suture removal kit and lies down on the couch.

I leave the papers on his desk before making my way to sit on the edge of the couch. Pulling on the gloves, I wonder, "Why didn't you let Emily take it out earlier?"

"I don't trust anyone except Derek and now you."

I think back to a week ago. Derek is one the most competent doctors here at Dauntless. He received most of his training from Erudite.

"He was really busy last week with Ryan and Mazer."

"I know. I was trying to take care of it myself until I realized it was deep."

"Are you sure you trust me?"

"I let you stitch me up didn't I?"

Pressing my luck, I try to be honest with him. "Only cause everyone else was too frightened to check on you."

He scoffs but doesn't argue with me. He knows it's true.

After removing the stitches and covering it with a bandage, I move to get up from his couch. He reaches out to my waist with his large hands and holds me in place. Using me as leverage, he sits up, with our faces inches apart. Immediately my heart starts to race and I can feel my palms start to sweat. I'm not sure if I want this or not but its hard to look away. His eyes dart to my lips and I can feel the the inches disappearing between us. In a nervous gesture, I ball my hand into a fist and the crunch of the plastic wrapping cuts the quietness in the room. Involuntarily I look at my hand, breaking the moment.

"I have to get back or else Emily will probably make me work another extra shift. At the mention of Emily's name his grip tightens. "What do you mean?""

"It's nothing." I realize too late at my choice of words. I really don't want to explain why I'm working an extra shift.

Adjusting his position so he's sitting next to me instead of facing me, he sighs into his hands.

"You were supposed to be off today. She was supposed to bring the status reports. She made you take her shift. Why?"

"It's nothing, really."

"I'll call her back here and ask her myself."

"No!"

"Then just tell me."

"She accused me of insubordination and skirting my duties." It's not a lie but it isn't the the truth either.

"Right...why don't you tell me the real reason?"

Something tells me he already suspects and he just wants me to say it.

"She said I was messing around while I was supposed to be working."

He cocks his eye at my explanation. "Messing around? Are those her words or yours?"

"Mine...sir."

I hope he'll drop it. I don't see how this will help anyone.

"Give me word for word."

"She accused us...I mean me of screwing around during an emergency. She didn't believe that you were injured."

"Is that right?" His voice turns low and cold. I glance to see his eyes are still fixed on me.

"Yet she came here trying to check my injuries among other things." There's a darkness that shadows his face and I can see the wheels in his mind turning. He suddenly cups my jawline in a rough manner, lifting my face to his.

"Don't worry about the bitch. We'll figure it out."

"We?" I can't help but pick at the word.

"Yes, WE. She'll wish she never even looked at you."

I'm not sure what he intends to do, but I think the less I know the better.

 **Note: just wanted to add an additional few lines that is OOC even for my Eric/Jo. But I think he's just teasing and it does turn him on.**

Finally letting me leave, he calls out when I'm halfway out the door. "I really like it when you call me Sir."

Apparently my confusion is so amusing that he full out laughs at me. Except laughing so hard causes him to double over in pain, holding his left side.

"I told you not to strain...that includes laughing."

Karma's a bitch.


	12. Coming together: Mine

**Note: This is the last part of this subseries, Coming Together. It was a challenge for me to write but I'm glad it's done. I'm excited to finally move to other moments in time in Eric and Jo's life. I'm open to ideas.**

 **I've been going through a lot of emotional ups and downs in the last few weeks. It's been effecting how and what I'm writing. I wrote and rewrote this chapter at least a dozen times. I just couldn't find the right voice**. **But, I think I'm happy with it now.**

Three days and everything's changed. Sitting on my desk is a new schedule. I'm not sure whether to dread or welcome it. My medic training is now being overseen by Dr. Derek. I'm required to attend training sessions at Erudite every week. And to add to my already crazy schedule, I now need to wake up at 5 AM, six days a week, for physical training to prepare for possible field patrols. This is totally Eric's doing, especially the early morning torture sessions.

As for Emily, she's gone; not only from the infirmary but from the compound. My coworkers have not seen or heard from her in three days but strangely, they don't seem concerned. I'm more than curious but I don't want to draw attention to myself. They don't dwell on her absence or question it. So I try to do the same.

With my new schedule in effect, my whole week feels like one very long continuous day. But today has me wanting to throw in the gauntlet. After two hours of physical pain on the mats, I rush to make myself presentable for a morning workshop at Erudite. Coming back to Dauntless, I'm met with a full schedule of patients in the afternoon. Most are for minor things or a routine annual check up but there's always a patient or two who presents a challenge. When a member fails to meet Dauntless health criteria, it's my unfortunate job to deliver the bad news, prepare him for his inevitable future. I've never even heard of a faction having health criteria until I arrived here. If a person had a terminal diagnosis in Abnegation, he would live out the rest of his days as normally and naturally as possible. Here, the member's health failure is re-evaluated and confirmed and then presented to the leaders. He meets the leaders in a closed meeting where the date of his "departure' -exile or death- from Dauntless is decided. I don't quite agree with this directive but this has been faction law since the Founders. Everyone takes bad news differently. One man was so angry today that he turned violent and needed to be sedated. The other was a tearful mess who just sat there crying his eyes out for an hour. Because of them, I never had a chance to take a break or grab a bite to eat. By the end of my shift, I'm starving and spent. I run out with only two things on my mind - food and to seek solitude on the roof.

Barely making it two steps out the door, a low voice stops me in my tracks.

"Where were you last night?"

Weary and hungry, I'm in no mood for an interrogation. I refuse to turn. I'm afraid the mere sight of him will cause the storm inside me to surge into a raging hurricane.

"Why does it matter?

I can hear his steps pacing closer towards me. "It matters when I can't find you. You weren't at your apartment."

Tilting my head, I'm met with Eric's towering form looming over me. "You found me now, so what is it?" He completely ignores my question.

"Where. Were. You?" He asks again slower, enunciating each word, daring me to speak out of turn again.

I appear to be suicidal and I can't stop my mouth from running.

"If you want to know so badly why don't you check the surveillance cameras?" I spit vehemently.

Narrowing his eyes, he admits, "I did. You disappeared off the feed."

My eyes widen at his declaration but I'm not completely surprised.

"You're following me?" I retreat into my head, replaying our past encounters, assessing whether each meeting was planned or not, but Eric is not distracted.

"Josephine, where did you go?" He huffs with exasperation.

I shake my head refusing to divulge my whereabouts.

"Fine, who is HE? Who's the fucker that you're sneaking around with behind my back?" Fury laces his venomous words.

How dare he! "I'm sorry? Sneaking around behind YOUR back? Since when did I need your permission to see anyone?"

I turnabout, ready to leave - refusing to listen to his baseless accusations.

But Eric is the king of threats. His menacing voice keeps me in my place. "Is that any way to speak to a leader? Hmm? I would be careful if I were you. I put you in your new position. I can take it away just as easily...make you disappear just like..."

He catches himself before he says her name.

His suggestion however ignites my curiosity. I'm not going to be intimidated and just belly up in submission. I turn and smile, inquiring in the sweetest voice I can muster. "Make me disappear like who? Emily? What did you do with her? Tell me...how did you get rid of her? Exile her to the Factionless? Or did you kill her...Throw her into the chasm? A bullet to her head? Or a knife to her chest? Did you torture her and watch her suffer? Which of these is to be _MY_ fate?" I can see his nostrils flare when I call him out on his threat. It's definitely not what he wants to hear but I could care less. My hunger and crabbiness win out over rational behavior.

Before he has a chance to say anymore, I'm out of the corridor and running towards the mess hall. In and out with a sandwich in my hand, I jog up the cavern until I'm on the roof. It's beautiful at this time of day. It was something I used to do on the rooftop of my house in Abnegation, but it was never as dramatic. From the compound's vantage point, you can actually see the horizon in the distance. I love the colors in the sky. It makes me smile. The last of the evening light gives off a soft orange glow that warms my heart. I can't explain it- it brings me peace despite all the chaos coursing through me. When the sun finally dips below the horizon, giving off a mere shadow of light, I reluctantly return to my reality below.

I keep peeking behind me, thinking he's following me, but I make it to my door without trouble. I press the first two numbers to the keypad when Lex yanks open the door and pulls me inside. She deadbolts the door immediately and turns to stare at me with her arms crossed.

"What? What is wrong with everyone today?"

"Don't 'What' me. Are you in trouble?"

"No." I mean to give a solid answer but it sounds more like a question.

"Then why was Eric here looking for you two days in a row?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"You better cause he went apeshit when he was here earlier. He stormed right past me into our apartment opening and slamming every door. He told me to call his office the moment you arrived."

My head hurts. The peace I felt no longer exists. It's a mess of twisted emotions unsettling in my stomach.

Dropping my bag, I sink into the couch covering my eyes with my arm.

I feel the couch dip next to me. "Please. You need to tell me what's going on. It's freaking me out."

I partially lift my arm off one eye to look at Lex, "If I tell you, no calling Eric."

"Agreed," she replies without hesitation.

Placing my arm back over my eyes I recount the most recent events. "A few weeks ago when the explosion went off in the weapons facility, Eric was injured. He came to the infirmary trying to patch himself up. He didn't really ask for help but I went to check on him anyways. He had a pretty bad laceration on his abdomen. I stitched him up. He got dressed. I started cleaning up but he didn't leave. He trapped me against the table and kissed me on the neck."

I can feel the bubbling excitement wafting off Lex. I peak out from under my arm and I'm met with a shit eating grin. "And then?"

"Emily started banging on the door."

"Nooo!" She whines in disappointment.

I roll my eyes at her reaction. "She was trying to get Eric's attention but he just walked out. She was acting like a woman scorned. She accused me of having sex at work and made me take that extra shift a week ago."

"That's what that was about?"

I nod not really wanting to elaborate.

"So then what happened?"

"The day I worked my extra shift, I was delivering some papers to Max, but he was at a meeting and I overheard Emily and Eric arguing in his office or the tail end of it. He literally pushed her out of his office and I happened to witness it. I thought for sure I was going to be punished for eavesdropping. Instead he made her leave and he demanded I take out his stitches. We almost kissed...I think. And then I left."

"Wait wait... What? You can't just gloss over that."

"Nothing happened."

"Something happened or he wouldn't be freaking out over you not being home. He seems almost territorial, possessive of you. There's more. You're hiding something from me."

"I really don't know."

"Right, says the girl who's wringing the life out of that napkin."

I never told anyone about my past. I didn't think it would be worthwhile mentioning. It never occurred to me that one day I'd actually have to relive it. I take a deep breath and start from the beginning.

"There is some history. We knew each other before..."

Lex squints her her eyes. "Before you came to Dauntless? You were friends with him in school?"

"Not really friends. He helped me once when I was 13."

I give her all the details I can remember and even the ones that were recounted to me by my parents. Peculiarly, I feel liberated, like a iron lock is no longer weighing down my heart.

"Holy Moses! He was Erudite? Did Eric knife Cam that night because of you?"

"No... I did that." I expect some reaction but she keeps her facial expression neutral. But I think I see an underlying smile in her eyes that emits pride.

I grab the knife hidden in the side pocket of my cargo pants and hand it to Lex.

"It was a parting gift from Eric on the day of his choosing ceremony." She traces the inscription on the blade and then turns to look at the handle where Eric and my initials are entwined in a decorative design. I can see Lex tying all the pieces together.

"This explains so much." She clicks her nail against the handle.

"What do you mean?"

"I always wondered why he was harder on you than anyone else during initiation. And you never once grumbled like the rest of us. He was over compensating and you were playing possum. God, how did I not see it before? You two have been trying to throw us off your relationship from day one. And judging from the way you're looking at me, you weren't doing it intentionally. God, you're oblivious.

"Gee thanks." Her Candor is showing - outspoken and to the point.

"It's true. Do you see it now?

I'm still thinking it through but Lex has more to add.

"You know he's never been in a relationship here in Dauntless. And I can bet, he didn't have one before he transferred either. I know for a fact he hasn't gone to any of his biddies in the last six months to wet his dick."

I scrunch my face at the crudeness of her words. "How would you know that?"

"Oh. I know how to get information when I want it." She wiggles her eyebrows.

"So what are you saying?"

"He's in love with you. Or if you're uncomfortable with that idea - he likes you a lot. So much that he thinks you're already in a relationship with him.

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it? ... Do you like him?"

My mind goes blank. I look at Lex pleading her to help me answer the question.

Do I? I don't know. Yes? Maybe. No? Not really. He's Eric. He's complicated. Being with him grates on every part of my well being. But being with him also makes every cell in my body feel alive. There's a part of him, the dangerous and violent part that makes me scared to get too close. But it's that same part that makes me feel safe.

"You like him but you're afraid he'll hurt you."

"Yeah. How do you always do that...know what I'm thinking without having me say it?"

"Candor transfer remember? Part of knowing if someone is telling the truth is through careful observation - reading body language, listening to the tone of your voice, watching for any tells, reading between the lines, looking for patterns. I'm good at piecing puzzles."

"Are you sure you chose the right faction?"

"Absolutely! I like keeping my secrets."

I nod, understanding the need for privacy. Looking over at Lex, I realize she's dressed to go out.

"Are you meeting someone?"

"I'm headed out with the crew for a drink. Want to come?"

"No, I'm exhausted. I'm just going to shower."

"Well, I won't be long. I'll be back within the hour." I can tell Lex is still worried about me. It's sweet.

"You don't have to come back early for me. I'm just going to bed afterwards. I have training early in the morning anyways."

"You sure?"

"Yea, I'm sure. If I can't sleep it off, I'll just punch it out in the morning."

The water is scalding hot on my skin. I want to burn the day's drama out of my body. But I know that's impossible. I don't stay too long under the spray for fear of getting burned, but more importantly to keep from spending too much time in my head. The more idle I am, the more dangerous it will be. I have no idea how I'm going to fall asleep with all these thoughts swimming in my head. Wrapping my robe around myself I quickly run into my room to beat the chill in the hallway.

Opening my door, I'm about to untie the sash when I yelp at the sight of Eric sitting at my desk. He's flipping through one of my medical books with my knife in his hand. When he looks up, his eyes darken as they travel down the length of my body. Involuntarily I grab the edge of the rob and pull it tighter across my chest.

"What do you want?

He smirks. "You."

I sigh, shaking my head. I really don't have patience for his smart mouth.

"Did Lex let you in?"

He snickers at my question like it's inane. "What makes you think I need anyone to LET me in?"

The condescension and arrogance in his tone is infuriating. His presence is unwelcome. Overwhelmed by the day's emotional roller coaster, I feel tears start to well up. Averting my eyes to the ground, I do my best not to let him see how affected I am.

"Please...just leave."

I glance up at his face. His forehead is creased and his lips draw a hard line. I'm afraid for a moment that he'll refuse.

"Fine," he gruffly answers and gets up from my chair.

I turn the knob and swing the door open, but he strides towards me, palming the door shut. He roughly backs me up against the wall.

"Eric! What the hell are you doing?" I shriek in panic. Placing his hands on either side of my head he leans into me even further, wedging his knee in between my legs. My heart accelerates, but my body freezes from his sudden invasion. He lowers a hand over my bare shoulder where my robe has slipped open and trails his fingers over my cleavage. My breath hitches from the contact. Uncomfortable and exposed, I push his hand away, but he's too quick.

He yokes his hand firmly around my neck, tilting my head to the side. I feel the stubble on his chin scrape my jawline. The tightness of his grip unnerves me even though he's not outright choking me. Reflexively, I pull on his wrist demanding to be released.

Irritated by my resistance, he growls into my ear, "Dammit Jo. I'm not going to hurt you." Pulling his face back, he forcibly grabs my forearm and slams it above my head. However, in a ironically tender gesture, he slides his hand from my throat and cups my cheek. He wipes away the wetness with his thumb. I'm so caught up in my emotions that I'm unaware my tears have betrayed me. Expended and resigned, I plead through misty eyes.

"Eric, let me go."

He shakes his head minutely. "Not until you tell me where you were." Great we're back to that again, but this time I can't escape him.

"Why does it matter to you so much?"

"Because, I was...worried."

"Worried?" I'm confused by his admission.

Words seem to escape him as he closes his eyes and leans his forehead against mine. He seems just as exhausted as I am. Feeling strangely sorry for him, I tell him a partial truth.

"I was with Monica. She was feeling ill. You can ask her."

Eric pulls slightly away at my confession. His eyes stare into my face trying to read me. Seemingly satisfied with what he sees, his features visibly relax but I can see new questions forming.

"Let me go." I whisper.

He loosens his grip on my arm but doesn't release me, nor does he drop his hand from my face. Determined and almost desperate, he closes the gap between us and presses his mouth to mine. For a second, I remain motionless, shocked into stillness by the contact. With my conversation with Lex still fresh on my mind, I'm transported back in time to the alley. I shiver at the memory and quickly turn my head trying to break our connection.

"No, please no, not again, not like this," I unknowingly whisper.

"What the -?" He turns my chin and dips his head forcing me to look at him. My eyes slowly focus on him bringing me back to the present.

"Hey!" He shakes me. "Josephine. It's me. You're safe. You're safe with me." His voice is uncharacteristically soft and thoughtful.

Shaking my head, I bite my lip and turn my eyes downwards feeling guilty and embarrassed. I know Eric has seen me fall into flashbacks before when he ran my fear simulation, but never when I'm fully conscious. I must be so exhausted that my mind is retaliating.

"This is exactly why I needed to know where you were. I know Cam's planning something. You're mine. I don't share what's mine."

"Yours?" I mutter nervously.

Releasing my arm, he snakes his fingers into my hair. Our eyes lock. The intensity in his gaze burns through me.

"Yes. mine," he emphasizes, tugging my hair with each word. There is no hesitancy, no question, no room for argument.

However conflicted I am about my feelings for him, his certainty and openness unexpectedly sets me alight. His eyes watch me earnestly, waiting patiently for me to respond. Realizing how close he is to me, I take a chance and follow my heart. I reach my hand up to his neck and pull him down as I capture my lips with his. My action startles him but he instantly returns the kiss. His lips are full and firm, moving hungrily against mine. I meld myself to him, enjoying the sensation of his mouth claiming me. My hands run down his arms feeling the solidness of his muscles. He's strong yet gentle, hard yet tender. Everything about him feels so right. I can't believe I ever thought this could be wrong.

Slowly pulling away after a lingering kiss, he reverently cradles me tightly against him. He doesn't push for more and I'm grateful for that. But, there's a fierceness - a needy desperation, like his life depends on it - in his embrace. I place my cheek against his chest, relishing in the warmth and security of his arms. My eyes close as I listen to his steady heartbeat. He leans his head against mine, grazing his lips on my temple. So simple this hug, yet it feels more intimate than a kiss.

Drunk off his closeness, I smile into his chest. It's silly to ask, but I need to know. "Are you mine?"

I can feel the vibration of him chuckling. "Yes. I was yours from the very moment I laid eyes on you when you walked through the library doors."

"So what now?" I'm curious to know how this is going to work.

"We take it as it comes."

That word "we" suddenly strikes a cord with me.

"We...that sounds familiar." Lifting my head to see his reaction, he knows exactly where I'm going with this. "Where's Emily?"

Annoyance flashes across his face but he still answers the question. "I didn't kill her if that's what you're wondering. She's at the fence for the week."

Relieved for only a moment, I panic at how our meeting will be when she returns. Sensing my anxiety, he lifts my chin, taking me out of my worried thoughts. "Ignore her. She'll get over it."

"Easier said than done. I'm the one who has to see her at work."

"She won't bother you unless she plans on making it her career to remain at the fence."

All too soon, Eric releases me, taking my hands off his chest. "I have some work to finish. Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning after your training."

I nod, reluctantly letting him go. And to think, not an hour ago, I wanted him as far from me as possible. He kisses me softly on the lips and slips out my room. I hear the door to my apartment close. I lean against the wall and slide to the floor in a puddle of smiles.

I'm not sure how long I'm sitting there but I'm pulled from my daydreaming when Lex rushes into my room shouting my name. "Jo! Jo?" When she sees me she launches into tirade of words. "I just passed Eric in the Pit and he smiled at me. Smiled! What the hell? Was he here? Are you okay? Oh my god, what did he do? Wait...why are you on the floor and still dressed like that? No...you didn't...did you?" Her eyes widen at her final question. Shaking my head, I let out a laugh. For the first time today, I'm happy, weightless. "I think we're together now."

"What!? You need to tell me EVERYTHING!"


	13. Toilet Paper (NSFW)

**Note: It's about time Eric and Jo experienced some lemony goodness. I didn't intend for it, but sometimes it happens. This is my second foray with writing SMUT so please be gentle with this almost virgin.**

 **The inspiration for this one-shot is based on a prompt submission I read on OTPPROMPTS tumblr blog. But I embellished a bit and added a Person C.**

 **Original prompt: Person A is upset because there is no more toilet paper. They ask Person B what happened to it all. Person B comes running in with toilet paper wrapped all around them pretending to be a mummy.**

"Jo, I told you to put the toilet paper in the closet last night."

"I did," she calls out from the living room.

"Well, I'm looking in the closet. It's not here."

"How can that be? I put it away before I went to bed." Placing her book on the couch, she rushes over to where Eric's standing.

"It was right here." She points at the empty space between the tissue boxes and cleaning wipes.

"Well it can't sprout legs, what did you do with it?"

"It was here," she exclaims while trying to retrace her actions from last night.

"Obviously," he says condescendingly. "Use your brain. Think."

"Stop talking to me like that."

He rolls his eyes. "Just find the damn toilet paper."

His forehead crinkles and his tongue pushes against his teeth. Jo has seen this a hundred times when he's irritated and moving fast into anger.

"I'm not looking for it when I know I put it here yesterday. Besides, it's toilet paper. We'll just get more." His icy stare burns into her face. "Why are you so mad?"

"Mad," he scoffs. "It's the principle."

"What principle?"

"I told you to do something and you didn't do it. And now you're trying to deny it. Why can't you just admit your mistakes?

"Cause I didn't make a mistake."

"Clearly." He gestures at the shelf. "This isn't the first time. I tell you to do things in the morning and it doesn't get done until the next day. Things go missing. And you have no idea where they are. Like where is my gray sweatshirt and silver earplugs?"

Jo immediately reacts defensively to his accusations.

"It's always my fault. Is it going to kill you if the laundry isn't folded immediately or if there's one cup sitting in the sink overnight? Since I don't have a brain, why don't you tell me where your things are?"

He scowls at her but doesn't speak. Holding in his need to shout, he stomps to the bedroom and slams the door. It's ironic in his mind how calm and collected he can be when it comes to dealing with an errant soldier, but his wife brings out the crazy in him.  
Jo lifts her hands pretending to wring his neck. He makes her so damn furious. He always accuses her for misplacing or forgetting things. His compulsiveness for keeping things neat and having things done in a particular way is annoying and intolerable. But the thing that drives her mad to the point where she wants to throw a knife at him is the condescending tone he uses. Standing idly in the living room for ten minutes, the pitch in his words repeat in her mind, burning and escalating until she feels like she'll explode.

Her body steers itself into the bedroom not really knowing what to expect by confronting him. With her arms folded and glaring daggers at his head, she waits for him to acknowledge her presence. He merely glances up and resumes reading from the tablet as if nothing has happened.

Audibly clearing her throat, Eric sorely responds, "What?"

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"You know what..."

Letting out a loaded sigh, he growls, "Don't start with that shit about my tone again. It's the way I talk. That's not going to change."

She wishes she could let it go but she's let it go too many times. It weighs so heavily on her heart that the words spill out of her mouth.  
"I'd do practically anything you ask of me. But for once could you speak kindly rather than talk down to me? I'm not as intelligent as you. I know that. But it's really painful being told over and over again how 'stupid and illogical" I am. It hurts. It really hurts. You're always ready to pounce on my mistakes. But what if I haven't done anything wrong? Why do you accuse me anyway? Why do you always need someone to blame? Do you want me to respect you or fear you? Cause right now, I do your bidding more out of fear than respect. Is that what you want?" She pauses hoping for a response, any response. Nothing. Seconds feel like minutes when she softly utters, "Do you even love me?"

He continues to look at his tablet with no indication that he's listening. Annoyed that her concerns fall on deaf ears, she picks up her hairbrush and hurls it at him. "Hey! Did you hear what I said? Do you even care?"

The brush bounces off his arm. The air between them instantly becomes charged and she regrets her decision. His fingernails turn white from the crushing grip on the tablet. His breaths become shallow, heavy, and his muscles tense. Placing the tablet on the table as gingerly as possible, he heaves a breath trying to calm himself down. But all he feels is a flash of heat coursing through his body.

A chill runs down Jo's spine as he fast approaches. Unsuspecting his intent, there's no escape from the grip on her neck as he slams her against the wall. Peering down at her with his nose almost touching her cheek, he hisses, "Don't you ever fucking throw something at me again." Sputtering and wheezing for breath, she nods, clenching her eyes to keep her tears from spilling. His fingers claw further into her neck almost cutting off her circulation before abruptly letting go. The sharp inhale of air burns her lungs.

Eric backs away watching her, disgruntled with the situation. Grabbing the brush off the floor, he pitches it at the wall causing Jo to flinch. "We have this fight every week. This ends now. You knew what you signed up for when we got together. I've already changed a hundred different ways since you arrived here."

This was news to her ears. "How?"

"I moved you into my apartment. I married you. We have a child." He says it in a way that sounds like she's to blame - a burden he never wanted. Then his following words confirm how much he resents her.

"I stopped fucking other girls." Her body stiffens at his cavalier response. Though his words are true, she feels the pangs of anger and self doubt arise. Maybe she's reading into it too much or maybe he's doing it on purpose - using her insecurity against her. It's the one thing that really disturbs her when she's among other Dauntless members. She has to pretend not to care that Eric has been with the girl who cuts her hair or with Emily, who she still works with in the infirmary. She tries so hard not to let Eric see that it bothers her but it's written all over her face. "So what am I supposed to say? Thank you?"

"You should." Jo is stunned by his response. The hurt she felt earlier doesn't even compare to the pain throbbing in her chest. She doesn't care that he sees her cry anymore. She flings open the closet, grabs a bag and starts stuffing the clothes she had folded earlier, hers and Jason's. He watches her from the doorway passively.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not coming back tonight."

"That's not what I asked."

"Doesn't matter. Do whatever you want, whoever you want. I won't hold you back anymore."

She zips the bag and pushes him out of her way to walk down the hall to Jason's room. But his stance is solid, blocking her from leaving the room.

"Move."

"You're not leaving."

"Get out of my way." She shoves at him again but he picks her up by the waist and hauls her over his shoulder. "Eric! Put me down!" He shuts the door with his foot and walks over to the bed, dropping her on her back.

"What are you doing?"

"You said to do whatever I want, whoever I want. Well I want you and I want to do you." She shakes her head and tries to slide off the bed. "You're insane. I'm not -" His mouth is on hers before she can finish her sentence. She tries to push him off but he crawls on top of her, restraining her arms with his hands. She struggles against him hoping to slip out but his weight is heavy over her pelvis allowing very little movement in her legs. She bites his lip hard, but it only seems to spur him on. His mouth moves over her jaw and down her neck leaving goosebumps in its wake.

Kissing her tear-stained face, he breathes into her skin, "You do realize when you fight me, it turns me on." He lets go of her arms for a second and pulls his T-shirt over his head. Hoping she's more compliant, he allows her hands to roam. She sensuously rubs his shoulders and weaves her hand into his hair. But, it's all a ruse. She yanks his hair, pulling his head into the bed; allowing her to extricate herself from his grasp. He lets out a growl at the searing pain but recovers quickly. Hardly making it to the edge of the bed, Eric grabs her by her shirt and jerks her back. A shriek escapes her lips as he tears it open causing the buttons to fly. He turns her onto her stomach, ripping the shirt off her back. Keeping her restrained with one hand over her head, he's pleasantly surprised to find her not wearing a bra. He roughly fondles her breasts, pinching her nipples with his fingers as he bites and kisses up her back. Reaching over to the shirt he discarded, he ties her wrists together tightly and secures her to the metal bars of the bed frame.

"Eric," she gasps his name hoping to make him stop but her voice lacks conviction. She turns to see his pupils are blown; lust and need laces every inch of his body.

Unfastening her pants, he quickly yanks it off her legs along with her underwear, leaving her completely bare before him. He softly caresses the outside of her thighs hoisting her to bend at her knees. Leaning over, he brushes her hair off to one side, allowing him access to kiss her cheek.

"I will say this and say this once," he murmurs next to her ear as he slides his hands between her legs, relishing the wetness at her entrance.

"I've never been kind or gentle..." He inserts a finger inside, feeling her walls contract at the contact.

"It's not in my nature. Emotions are a weakness..." Her hips rock into his hand craving more friction as he slightly withdraws his finger.

"But you've brought out feelings I've never felt before. I've had to rethink everything I've known..." With his thumb, he rubs circles over her clit earning a sigh of pleasure.

"I will try to be more considerate...kind...for you." Continuing to stimulate her, he kisses her ear, the nape of her neck and down her spine.

"Okay," Jo moans out her answer, trying to concentrate on his words. However, it's a losing battle as the waves of desire and warmth swell from the pit of her stomach. She would agree to anything at the moment. He brings her so close to the edge that she's quivering and desperate for release.

Sensing that she's near climax, he suddenly stops - the absence of his hand, the heat of his body leaves her begging for more. She hears his belt buckle come undone and his grunt in frustration as he can't pull his zipper down fast enough. The urgency in his movements involuntarily causes her to rub her legs together trying to find any source of stimulation, but it pulls her arms taut causing her to lose her grip on the sheets. Unable to hold herself up with her hands, she lays her cheek on the pillow, angling her body to him like an offering to be consumed.

Without hesitation, Eric pushes inside her - he groans at the sensation while she winces from the deep stretch. Holding still for a second, it feels as if time stops around them. He bends forward; his hand grips her shoulder as he begins to thrust, causing her to mewl in ecstasy. There is no tenderness, only a yearning and physical hunger. All too soon, he feels a slight tensing in his abdomen. He slows and lengthens his movements, trying to hold out his release. She squirms against him urging him to move.

"Eric more, faster... harder," she pleads.

"Not yet baby." He focuses his efforts on building her up and keeping her teetering on the edge.

His hands firmly massages her back and breasts causing her to buck against his pelvis. He moves slowly and deeply hitting a spot inside that suddenly makes her shudder. Feeling the slight fluttering of her vagina around his cock, Eric pulls all the way out, earning a whine of disappointment from Jo before driving back in, in one fluid stroke. Wrapping his hand around her throat, he pulls her as far upright as the restraints allow. The shirt cuts painfully into her wrists with each push and pull but it's offset by the intensifying desire building inside her. He plants open mouthed kisses on he shoulder bruising her...branding her. Tightening his grip on her neck, his pace quickens into a frenzy. She tries to find some semblance of balance, but she's completely at his mercy. The sound of his pelvis slaps against her ass with each thrust. Shoving his other hand between the apex of her legs, he recklessly rubs her clitoris causing her to throw her head back against his shoulder. The position and Eric's increasing pace consumes her. Lost in the haze of him, she suddenly cries out as she's thrown into blissful oblivion. He continues to wildly thrust into her, riding out her orgasm until she feels him tense and shudder behind her. Breathing heavily and fully sated, he releases her throat, but remains inside her, pressing his damp chest flush against her back.

"We should do this more often," Jo quips playfully.

"Argue or have make up sex?"

"Uh, I don't think we made up. We were still arguing."

"Are you seriously trying to rile me up again. I can go round two in your ass." He jerks his pelvis against her for emphasis.

She turns her head to glare at him.

"Didn't think so."

Barely having a minute to enjoy a quiet moment of intimacy, Jason's voice vibrates outside their door.

"Mommy? Mommy?"

Eric hastily pulls out, swearing at the lost of contact. He throws the covers over Jo in case their four year old comes barreling through the door. He grabs his boxers and pulls them on.

"Hold on baby, mommy's coming," Jo call's out laying on her side.

"Yes she did," Eric retorts as he grabs his knife from between the mattress. Jo rolls her eyes at him. "Really mature."

Without even giving a second thought to the shirt he cuts her loose from the metals bars.

Giving Jo a moment to get cleaned up and dressed, he opens the door to tend to his toddler, but the sight before him renders hims speechless.

"Jo!" He shouts.

She rushes out the bedroom and stops in her tracks. The only word out of her mouth is a silent "Oh..."

"Mommy look. I'm a mummy." Toilet paper is wrapped over every inch of his body, leaving only a space for his eyes, nose and mouth. He waddles down the hallway with his arms outstretched in front of him. "Did I scare you? Daddy showed me pictures of mummies in Egypt."

Impressed with his creativity, she doesn't have the heart to scold him for taking the toilet paper. "Wow! You did scare me! It's exactly like the pictures." Jo glances at Eric who is looking everywhere except her face. Satisfied that Jo likes his costume, Jason ambles back into his room chattering about his next project.

Tugging Eric's hand, she tries to force his gaze on her.

"So do you have something you want to say to me?" She asks pointedly, hoping for an apology. His face hardens. A smug smile spreads across her lips. Appearing in deep concentration, Eric finally answers, "Yeah, let's go argue some more!"

He laughs at the glowering look on her face as he carries her back in the bedroom.


End file.
